Visiting Complications
by AtlantaGeorgia
Summary: Sequel to In Reverse. We'll get to see what happened after Roy and Kori got married. Nightwing/Raven, Star/Speedy, Cyborg/Bumble Bee, Changeling/Terra
1. Normal Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Ch 1-Normal Life

Narrator:

So good of you to join me, I know it has been awhile since we last saw each other. Now this story tells what happened after Kori and Roy's wedding. We're going to concentrate more on Richard and Raven's growing relationship. I did leave out important information from the last story, but they'll be answered in this. I'm sure you guys will enjoy this as much as the last.

Xxxx

Kori was in the library reading a book. She enjoyed living in the Metropolis kingdom. It has now been a year that she's been married to Roy and moved out of her stepmother's house. Helen was furious at her and didn't even speak to her when she went back to get her stuff. She was really happy here in Metropolis. The king and queen were very kind to her. They were both loving parents and she hadn't felt that way since her father died. She still felt kind of guilty for just leaving Raven all alone after all she's done for her. Maybe there was a way she could go back to Gothem and convince Raven to move to Metropolis. Kori set her book down losing interest in it. Standing up she left the library to look for Roy.

Kori found Roy in the weapons room. She knew that he didn't like her stepmother and Komander for the way they treated her. He also didn't take too kindly to Raven since she knew about it and did nothing. She tried to explain to him that Raven was different, but he wouldn't hear it. Everything that she said seemed to go in one ear and out the other. One thing that Kori learned about Roy was that once his mind was made up about something there was no changing it. This really annoyed her, but she thought she figured out a way around it.

"Roy, can I talk to you?" Kori asked.

Roy put down the arrow he was looking at and turned to her. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if we could go visit Gothem for a few weeks. I really miss Karen and Terra. I would really like to see them."

"I don't see why not. There's nothing going on around here anyways. We could leave in the next two weeks."

"Thank you Roy. I'll go tell them we'll be visiting them soon."

Kori gave him a kiss and quickly left the room. She was so happy that her plan worked. Roy didn't even question her about anything. Either she was really good at hiding her ulterior motives or he was really stupid. The latter seemed more plausible. Now all she needed to do was contact Gothem and send an invitation to Raven. Roy could be really dense sometimes. It was amazing that she even put up with him. She went to the communication room to contact Gothem. After typing in the code she got thru. Terra was the one who answered the call.

"Hey, Kori. It's been awhile since we last talked," Terra greeted.

"Hi. I know it has. I just called to tell you guys that me and Roy will be visiting in two weeks."

"That's great. We'll have plenty to talk about. A lot of things have changed since the last time you were here. You should see how big Sasha is getting."

"I'm sure I will. How are Victor and Karen feeling about parenthood?"

"They couldn't by any happier. How 'bout you and Roy? Are you guys ready for kids yet?"

"Not right now. Maybe in the next few years. I'm still learning on how to be a queen."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. Has Richard found himself a future bride yet?'

"Maybe. He's been acting really strange lately. He spends more time at the park than anywhere else. I think he's secretly meeting up with a girl and not telling anyone. Although I can understand why, if his mother found out she'd start planning their wedding."

Kori laughed at that. "I'm sure she will. I'll see you guys soon."

"Ok. I'll be sure to tell everyone."

Kori got off with Terra and headed towards her room. When she was inside she quickly locked the door and grabbed a pen and paper. She quickly wrote down her invitation and put it into an envelope. Putting the address on it Kori rushed out of the room and found the messenger boy. Giving him the instructions the messenger boy quickly left the castle.

Kori was satisfied at what she did. She watched the messenger get a horse and be on his way. Everything was working out perfectly. She just hoped that Raven would accept her invitation. Kori hoped that nobody would be mad at her for what she was doing. No one thought much of her family for the way they treated her. Well all except Richard who also thought that Raven was different. Though she did have a feeling that he knew more than he was telling them.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well there you have it. The beginning of our story is going quite nicely. Do you guys think Raven will accept the invitation? I guess we'll find out next time.


	2. Invitation

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser: **Thx for your opinion

**NotToAnyoneButMe: **Glad you like it and you'll have to read to find out Raven's answer

**13RobinsLittleRae13: **Thx and I'm glad you like the story

**Deadly Demon: **Happy you liked the first chap

**RobRaealltheway: **Thx and I'm glad you like the story

**RavenBloom: **Thx for your opinion

**RxRFannnnn: **Glad you like it. Here's the update.

Ch 2-Invitation

Narrator:

We'll now figure out if Raven says yes or no to the invitation.

Xxxx

Raven was in her room meditating. Of course she kept losing her concentration because Helen and Komander were being extremely loud today. Not for the first time she wondered why she didn't take Richard up on his offer to move in with him. It wasn't like she had any reason to stay here. Though she did need to know more about him before she even thought about that. Just because he was a prince didn't mean he was any less dangerous. Trying harder to ignore them Raven emptied her mind and resumed meditating. Everything was completely quiet and she was all alone. Raven was surrounded by darkness and she was floating. No noise made their way through. It was completely quiet. She started to relax her muscles.

Suddenly there was this big crash outside her door. This made her completely lose her focus. She was starting to get very irritated. Floating down to the ground she left her room to figure out what they were doing. Once her door was open the noise was even louder. Raven didn't even know how she was able to block it all out. It was probable because she's done it all her life. She was about to head towards Helen's room when she heard a knock on the door. Deciding to deal with them later she headed downstairs.

Opening the door Raven saw a boy wearing the royal colors. She knew he wasn't from Gothem since he wore red and blue and not the black and blue from Gothem.

"Would you happen to be Miss Raven Roth?" asked the messenger boy.

"Yes."

"I have a royal invitation for you from the future queen of Metropolis."

The boy handed her the letter and went on his way. Raven was perplexed on why Kori would send her a letter. Of course she shouldn't have been surprised by that since Kori always liked her. She phased through the floor to her room. She didn't want Helen and Komander snooping thru her stuff. Lighting a few candles she opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Raven,_

_I would like to invite you to the royal castle of Gothem. Since I haven't seen you or talked to you in a year it would give us time to catch up. It would be great to see you again. I will be arriving in Gothem in two weeks time. You may arrive at the palace a day or week after me, whichever is more convenient for you. I look forward to seeing your visit._

_Sincerely,_

_ Kori _

After reading the letter Raven quickly put it away. She thought about not going, but then decided that the Gothem castle would be more quieter. Well...as quiet as it can be with Kori and Roy there. They always seemed to want to throw a milliion balls to honor them. It really didn't make any since to Raven. Of course it wasn't like she would participate in any of them anyways. She'd most likely stay in the room that they'd fix up for her the whole time. Taking out a piece of paper she wrote a reply to Kori. She would arrive at the palace a week after so Kori could have time to get settled in. She then transported the letter to the Metropolis messenger and altered his memory a bit making it seem like she handed it to him. It would be great to get away from Helen and Komander for awhile. Raven decided she wouldn't tell Richard about this. It would be more fun to see his reaction when she gets there.

Another loud sound came from outside her door. This was working on her last nerve. Stomping out of her room she headed to Helen's room. The door was wide open. Looking inside the whole room was a complete wreck. Helen and Komander were standing in the middle of it.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Raven seethed.

"We're trying to rearrange my room," Helen replied.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Well…we wouldn't have to if Kori hadn't left. It would be her doing this instead of us. If she hadn't left we wouldn't be fending for ourselves. She can be so ungrateful and selfish," Komander said.

"Do you hear yourself right now? If you two didn't treat her like your personal slave you would know how to do things by yourself. The only ones who are selfish are you two."

"I beg to differ. You're pretty selfish yourself Raven. If you helped out around here we'd actually get things done."

"And become your guys' new slave. No thanks."

"Komander is right. You need to pull your weight around here. Starting tomorrow I want you to cook all the meals and clean the laundry. And if you don't do it you'll be living out on the streets," Helen ordered.

"What about Komander?"

"She'll do the cleaning around the house."

Komander was shocked by this. Raven was satisfied by this and left the room. Once she was gone Komander rounded on her mother.

"Mother! You can't be serious. You can't really want me to clean the house," Komander complained.

"Don't worry honey. I only said that so Raven would actually do the chores I gave her. All you have to do is clean the house for the next two weeks. Then I'll slowly make sure that she does all the chores and you won't have to do any," Helen explained.

"Oh! Now I get it," Komander said with a sinister smile on her face.

Xxxx

Raven sat in her room looking through her spell book. She knew that Helen wasn't really going to make Komander do any chores. She was just going to play along until she leaves to go visit Kori. After that she was going to find other living arrangements because there was no way she was coming back here again. Raven will pack all of her stuff when she leaves. There really wasn't that much and she could always put everything else in a sub-pocket.

She had a feeling that something big was going to happen and knew that there was no way she'd figure it out here. It wasn't anything good Raven could tell, but didn't know anything more than that. Most likely no one will bother her when she visits the castle.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Now we know that Raven is accepting Kori's invitation. Does Helen really think she can pull one on Raven? It's not like Raven is dumb or anything. Next time Kori and Roy will arrive at Gothem and Raven will come to the castle. I wonder what Raven's feeling means. I guess we'll know in later chapters.


	3. Arrival

**Reviews:**

**RxRFannnnn: **I'm glad you liked it

**RobRaealltheway: **Thanks for your opinion. Glad you liked it

**O Amalgama: **Yes Richard is in this chapter

**NotToAnyoneButMe: **Glad you liked it

**TheDreamChaser: **I am too

**Nevermore-Rae: **Glad you liked it. There will be more Rae/Rob moments in upcoming chapters

**RavenBloom: **Here's the next chap

**Jinx: **Yea they meet in the next chap

**Pretty Monster Princess: **Glad you like it

**VioletLiLy24: **Glad you like it

Ch 3-Arrival

Narrator:

We're starting off with Roy and Kori arriving at Gothem. Raven will join in later on. I wonder how surprised Richard will be once he sees Raven. There's no telling what everyone else's reactions will be.

Xxxx

Kori and Roy were riding in the carriage toward Gothem. It was a long ride and already Kori was ready to get out. It was starting to get cramped. She couldn't wait to see Raven again. Looking out the window there was nothing but grass and trees off into the distance. Roy had fallen asleep awhile ago. Sometime later Gothem's town border came into view. Kori was literally jumping in her seat. Everything was exactly as she remembered it with a few changes. With each passing shop and vendor they passed Kori was breathing with anticipation. The castle was starting to come into view. Kori had to calm down her breathing before she passed out.

The gates creaked open and they rode inside. She woke up Roy to tell him they were there. It took him awhile to wake up. He kept mummbling something that Kori couldn't make out. He woke up groggy and disoriented. It took awhile for him to realize where they were.

"Huh…we finally made it," Roy replied.

"Yes, now hurry up and get out."

"Someone's excited."

"Yea, yea…now get out."

Roy could only laugh at her. Of course he was excited to see his family as well. They planned to stay for at least six months then head back to Metropolis. Once the carriage stopped moving Roy got out and helped Kori. Richard and Victor were the ones that greeted them.

"You guys have a nice trip?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, the scenery was nice," Roy replied.

"How would you know? You were asleep the majority of the time," Kori said.

A slight blush formed on Roy's face. Victor and Richard could only laugh. They helped them get their luggage and went inside. Richard showed them to their room while Victor and Roy carried the luggage.

"Where are Karen and Terra?" Kori asked.

"They're helping get dinner ready. You'll get to see them at dinner," Richard said.

Both Victor and Roy were out of breath for going up the stairs carrying 200 lbs of luggage. It was like they ran for 10 miles from the way they were panting.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Richard asked once he saw their state.

"What do you mean what's wrong? We were carrying luggage all the way here," Roy snapped.

"They couldn't have been that heavy."

"Yes…they were," Victor panted.

"Whatever. Come on Victor. Let's let them rest before dinner."

Richard and Victor left the room. Kori went over to her luggage and started to unpack. Roy went to the bed and laid down on the bed. Once his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep. When she was finished unpacking she took a good look around the room. The walls were painted a light yellow and carpet was a light blue. Towards the back were two double doors that led to out to the balcony. She was really excited about this trip. She just needed to figure out how to tell everyone about Raven coming. It was a good thing Raven decided to wait two weeks after she arrived to come. This gave her plenty of time to think of a plan. It wouldn't be so hard if everyone excluding Richard didn't hate her. Something will come to her soon. Trying not to worry about it Kori went over to the bed and took a nap.

Xxxx

Richard walked through the palace halls. Victor had gone to the kitchen to let Karen and Terra know about Kori and Roy's arrival. Now he was completely bored since he had nothing to do. He couldn't leave because he promised his parents that he wouldn't disappear like he usually did while Kori and Roy were here. More like they had ordered him not to. It wasn't his fault that being cooped up in the palace worked on his nerves. Was it his fault that he was restless staying in one place for long periods of time? Raven was more fun to talk to anyways. It was going to be agonizing not seeing her. They still haven't talked about what happened at the ball. Every time he brought it up she would change the subject. He figured it had to do with her not knowing any of her emotions. He decided to wait until she was ready and figured everything out.

Xxxx

It was now dinner time and everyone was gathered in the dining area. The men were busy talking about politics in both Gothem and Metropolis. The girls were on the other end catching up on each other's lives.

"So…how's married life treating you?" asked Terra.

"It's ok I guess. I'm still getting to know Roy and found out that he can be real hard headed," Kori replied.

"That's for sure. Once his mind is set you can never change it. It's one of his many faults," Karen agreed.

"Even if he's wrong. I really do wish my nephew would work on that," Diana said.

"It does get annoying," Kori said.

"I net. So…was there anything you wanted to do while you were here?" Diana asked.

"Well…I haven't thought about it," Kori said.

"Well there's plenty of time to think of something. In the mean time Karen and Terra have planned a few things," Diana said.

Kori was happy about that. This gave her more time to think of a plan. It wasn't going to be easy, but she'll figure out something. Now all this thinking was giving her a headache. She needed to be alone and think things through. The rest of the dinner was interesting. Victor, Karen, Garfield, and Terra headed to their rooms. Richard decided to go for a walk before heading to bed. Roy joined Bruce and Diana in the conference room to discuss things between Metropolis and Gothem. This left Kori all by herself. Going down the hallway she came to the library. It was completely quiet which made it completely eerie at night.

The library was barely lit. she grabbed an extra candle and lit it, then headed down a row of books. At the back there was a door that led to a small room. Locking the door behind her, she set the candle down and grabbed a few pieces of paper. Grabbing ink and something to write with she sat at the table. Kori wrote down everything she needed to do before Raven arrived. Everything made more sense now when it was written down. It took her two hours but it was worth it. Kori then headed back to her room to get some sleep.

Xxxx

Raven has been cooking dinner for the past two days. She quickly found out that she was a terrible cook. It was no wonder she only lived off toast and tea, because she burnt everything else. The first day she cooked breakfast she cooked eggs and oatmeal. Somehow the eggs turned a blue/green color and the oatmeal was black and red. On the bright side it did make Helen and Komander sick for a few hours. At this point Komander was willing to switch jobs with Raven, but Helen had refused saying Raven just needed more practice. Apparently Helen had an early death wish. Even Raven wouldn't subject herself to this kind of torcher. For once…how was it possible to change the coloring of food when you follow the directions completely? This was obviously a sign that she wasn't meant to cook.

Looking at the soup that she made it wasn't any better. It was suppose to be vegetable soup but everything in there turned orange. She scooped it out into two bowls and set them on trays. Putting that fire out, she headed upstairs with the trays. Raven went to Komander's room first then Helen's. going back downstairs she threw out the so called soup and went to her room. A few minutes later she could hear throwing up from Komander and Helen's rooms. Why they continued to eat her concoctions she would never know. Maybe they were just that stupid to think she would get any better.

Xxxx

Kori was out with Karen, Terra, and Diana. She thought that this would be the perfect time to tell them. They were in a public place and wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"I have to tell you guys something," Kori said when they sat down at a café for lunch.

"What about?" Karen asked.

"I invited Raven to come visit."

The whole table was silent after she said that.

"And Roy's ok with that?' Terra asked.

"I don't need his permission to invite whoever I want," Kori said irritated.

"So…he doesn't know?" Karen asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him tonight," Kori replied.

"You should have told him before hand," Diana said.

"Then we would have never had come," Kori replied.

"That is true," Karen rationalized.

"Look…I'm not looking for your approval. I'm just letting you know. I haven't seen Raven in over a year and I would really like to see her."

Karen and Terra didn't like it, but kept it to themselves. Diana gave a soft smile. It would be nice for them to meet one of Kori's family members. The only thing Diana knew about them were what Kori, Roy, Garfield, Victor, and Richard told her. Of course what Kori said about this Raven person was really positive. This will be a great chance for her to give her opinion than on this he/she said nonsense.

When they were done eating they did some more shopping then headed back to the castle.

Xxxx

Kori was sitting at her nightstand brushing her hair. Taking a deep breath she turned around to face Roy.

"Roy…I have something to tell you," Kori said.

"What is it?" Roy asked marking the page he was on in his book and put it aside.

"I invited Raven to come visit."

"You what?"

"She'll be arriving after next week. So I hope you'll act like a good host."

With that said Kori turned around and continued to comb her hair. Roy was in a state of shock. He couldn't form any words for minutes.

"No!" Roy exploded.

"It would be considered rude if you weren't polite," Kori replied calmly.

"That's not what I meant. She can't come here."

"Well it's too late to cancel now. I already sent the invite."

"Then send another letter stating she can't come."

"Roy, you know that would be rude."

"I don't care."

"I wasn't asking for your permission. I was just telling you so you wouldn't be surprised when she came."

Roy couldn't believe this. How could Kori do this? After the way they treated her; she should be happy to never speak to them again. She continually wanted to talk to Raven. He tried everything within his power to cut off all contact. Now it looked like he would need to take drastic measures. Once they got back to Metropolis they were never coming back to Gothem again. Kori might hate him in the beginning, but she'll thank him in the end. This was for her own good. Everyone will understand his decision. He'll just have to play nice while Raven was here for the time being.

Xxxx

Helen had finally decided to let Komander and Raven switch chores. After the fifth day she couldn't take throwing up. Komander's food was just as bad, but it was better than Raven's. For once it didn't want to make you throw up. It also looked like the food being cooked.

Raven had just finished cleaning the whole house and did the laundry. Helen and Komander were still asleep upstairs. Today was the day she was leaving to go visit Kori. With a wave of her hand she summoned her bag. Her room was completely empty. By the time Helen and Komander noticed she would be long gone. Leaving the cottage Raven made her way towards the castle. Since she was walking she would arrive in the late afternoon.

By the time she reached the town it was bustling with people. Everyone kept moving from vendor to vendor. Mostly Raven stayed close to the shadows. The bakery came into view and decided to go in. it smelled of cinnamon and freshly baked bread. Looking around she decided to get a cinnamon muffin.

"Raven," a voice said behind her.

Turning around Raven came face to face with the girl she met at the ball the year before last.

"Terri," Raven replied.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in a year at the ball. How have you been?'

"Fine. And you?"

"I'm ok. Can I help you with anything?"

"I just wanted a cinnamon muffin."

"Sure thing."

Terri went around the counter and grabbed the muffin. She put it in a bag and handed it to Raven.

"That will be two silver pieces."

Raven took out the change and handed it to Terri.

"Are you going somewhere?" Terri asked noticing the bag.

"I'm going to visit a relative."

"And you're walking there?"

"It's only on the other side of town. It would have been pointless to take a carriage."

"Well…I hope you have fun."

"Thank you.'

Raven left the bakery and continued with her journey. Her feet were starting to ache from walking so much. The castle finally came into view. The gate surrounding it was closed. Raven simply levitated over it and walked towards the door. Knocking she waited for someone to answer it. The door opened revealing an elderly man.

"May I help you?' asked the man with an English accent.

"My name is Raven. I'm here to visit Kori," Raven replied.

"Oh yes, of course! Come right in Miss Raven. You may call me Alfred."

Raven stepped into the castle. Alfred closed the door behind her.

"Is there anymore luggage you brought with you?'

"No."

"Raven!" Kori shouted running down the stairs. She quickly engulfed her into a huge hug. "I'm so glad you could come."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Raven," Diana said coming down the stairs.

"I'll show you to your room, Miss Raven," Alfred said taking her bag and leading the way.

All three women followed him. Kori was literally jumping for joy.

"It's nice to meet one of Kori's sisters," Diana said trying to make conversation.

"We're not really sisters," Raven replied.

Diana gave a perplexed look.

"Helen is only a foster mother to Raven. I just like to think of Raven as my sister since we grew up together," Kori explained.

"So…you were never really adopted?" Diana asked Raven.

"No."

Diana kept asking questions about the girl's childhood. Kori did most of the talking with Raven only speaking when necessary. They finally stopped in front of the room Raven will be staying in for her visit.

Going inside the room was covered in dark purple. All of the sheets, pillows, and curtains were purple. The walls were painted black with grey carpet. A queen sized bed was at the back of the room with two nightstands on each side. A balcony was to the left with the bathroom on the right. A dresser was next to the bathroom and the closet was on the left side.

"I hope you like the room," Diana said.

"It's nice. Thank you," Raven said.

"We'll let you get some rest before dinner. If you need anything at all my son Richard's room is right across the hall."

With that said Diana, Alfred, and Kori left the room. Raven unpacked her things then decided to take a quick nap. All the walking had really worn her out. She couldn't wait to see Richard's face when he saw her here.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well there you have it. I know everyone's anxious about what Richard's reaction. You'll get to see that next.

Xxxx

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I meant to have this posted a few weeks ago. The next chapter should be up by this weekend.


	4. Unexplained Events

**Reviews:**

**TheDreamChaser: **Glad you liked it. Here's the update

**The Amethyst Eyes: **Lol no I'm not a mind reader. Don't worry Roy will come around eventually. It's just going to take him some time.

**VioletLiLy24: **Sorry about it being a little late.

**Pretty Monster Princess: **Glad you liked it

**RobRaealltheway: **yeah the story will cover the whole six months. Raven won't be telling anyone about her abilities. They're going to find out by themselves. She walked to the castle because I wanted her to meet Terri again before she arrived and she couldn't be there too early before everyone woke up or have to deal with Helen and Komander. Raven prefers using her powers when she deems it necessary & prefers not being caught. Thanks for pointing my mistake out I didn't really feel like revising that chap, but I did for this one.

**RxRFannnnn: **Roy will change his mind later on in the story.

**RavenBloom: **Glad you liked it

**13BrokenHearted13: **You'll see his reaction in this chap. Glad you liked it

Ch 4-Unexplained Events

Narrator:

Things are coming along quite nicely. We'll see more of Richard and Raven. There will be some events that are very mysterious.

Xxxx

Richard was in his room staring at the ceiling. There wasn't that much to do after things settled down. Why they went through all this every time they had guest he would never understand. He heard that Kori invited someone to come stay while she was visiting. Roy didn't seem too happy about that, which didn't make any sense. He swore his cousin was bipolar or something. It was probable a friend of hers that she hasn't seen. Roy would just have to suck it up.

Sighing Richard got up off his bed and left his room. It was boring just laying around and doing nothing. As he was closing his door the door across from him was opening. He stood there shocked at the person who as coming out.

"You know it's rude to stare," Raven said.

Richard was gapping like a fish trying to figure out what to say.

"Close your mouth. Unless you plan on catching flies."

After awhile he could finally find his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Kori. Didn't she tell you?"

"No! I mean yes. Um…"

"You don't even remember do you?"

"Of course I do. She said her sister was coming to visit. I just didn't know she meant you."

"Why? The only other sister she has is Komander and do you really think Kori would invite her."

"Point taken."

They headed down the hall still talking.

"So…how long are you staying here?"

"Two maybe three weeks."

"Then you're going home?"

"You could say that."

"Of course you could always stay here."

"Are you ever going to stop asking me that question?"

"When you say yes."

Raven slightly smiled at that. He could be really persistent when he wanted to.

"Where are we going?"

"The gardens."

Richard led the way there. Some of the servants looked on curiously at the two. It wasn't everyday that Richard took a liking to a particular girl. Once they were outside Richard led them to the clearing he liked to think at. There were lots of flowers and trees everywhere. The sun was blazing out with its hot rays.

"Was there a reason why you brought me here?"

"I thought it would be nice to get out of the castle."

Xxxx

Kori was in her room sitting at the desk. She couldn't figure out what Raven and her could do while she was here. There were so many things that Kori couldn't decide. Roy came into the room and slammed the door.

"Was there a reason why you slammed the door?"

"You know why. I don't want that woman here."

"That woman…is my sister and you will call her by her name."

"I will do no such thing. She shouldn't even be here."

"Now you listen here Roy Harper. If you so much as show any disrespect towards Raven you will be sleeping by yourself for the remainder of our stay."

Roy grumbled and went into the bathroom. Kori could only roll her eyes at him. He could be so childish sometimes.

Xxxx

Dinner finally rolled around and everyone was gathered at the dining table. It was completely awkward for the majority of the people. No one knew what to say. Raven sat between Kori and Diana, while Richard sat across from her. The whole table was silent.

"So…Raven…what do you do in your spare time?" Karen asked to break the silence.

"Read," Raven replied.

"What's with the cloaks?" Roy asked out of the blue.

"Roy!" Diana scolded.

"What? That's all I ever see her in," Roy defended.

"I like them," Raven deadpanned.

"Do you ever take that hood off?" Roy asked.

"ROY!" Diana shouted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I prefer it up."

"Well take it off."

"Roy! What is the matter with you?" Diana asked. Roy was taking things a bit too far.

"What? I think it's rude for her to have her hood up at the dinner table," Roy reasoned.

Kori was giving him an evil look. She couldn't believe how rude he was being. Richard had to hold on to his chair tightly to prevent himself from strangling Roy. Diana was starting to get really pissed off at Roy's behavior. Bruce was rubbing his head from the headache that was forming. Everyone else didn't know what to say or think. The tension was very thick in the room. Raven simply rolled her eyes then reached up and removed her hood. Honestly, she knew he didn't like her, but he doesn't have to be rude to her.

Everyone at the table was staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" Raven asked in a bored monotone voice.

"What happened to your face?" Roy asked.

"ROY!" Bruce shouted in a firm voice.

"Sorry. That came out wrong. I meant how did you get that scar," Roy corrected himself. He even had the decency to blush.

"It happened a long time ago," Raven replied.

"I'm sure we can find something else to talk about," Diana said trying to change the subject.

The rest of the evening was spent a little bit better. Richard avoided talking to Roy at dinner. He mostly looked down at his plate and pushed his food around. Karen and Terra engaged Kori into a conversation. Diana was trying to prevent Victor and Garfield from turning the table into a football field. Raven on the other hand put her hood back on and ate in silence. Bruce was actually watching her from the corner of his eye. He had one of his guards do some research on her after the ball. He's only glanced at the file once and now that he knows she's going to be staying here for awhile he needed to thoroughly look at it. Bruce felt like she was hiding something and he wanted to figure out what. The tension was eased up a bit.

Xxxx

Bruce was in his office trying to look for the file on Raven. He couldn't remember where he had put it. By now his office was a complete wreck. There were papers and files all over the room. It was a miracle he could even find anything. It was going to be a real pain to clean it all up afterwards. He finally found it in one of his filing cabinets sitting at his desk he pushed all the papers and files he had piled on it. Once he had enough room he opened the file and read the contents thoroughly. From what he had read his expression was very surprised. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Everything made sense now. This was something that he needed to think long and hard about. The only problem would be Roy's attitude towards her. That would have to change immediately.

Xxxx

The next day Raven woke up before the sun even reached the sky. After brushing her hair and teeth she got dressed. She put on a blue shirt and pants. She wrapped a light blue cloak around her then left the room. Standing in the hallway Raven could sense that no one was up yet. Turning to the left she went down the hall to find a secluded area to meditate so she won't be disturbed.

The hallway seemed never ending. It was more like a maze than a castle. There was nothing but doors and walls on either side. At the end of one hallway was a staircase leading up. Raven made her way up the stairs where there was a door. Opening it, she was outside on the castle roof. It was still pretty dark out. A soft breeze was blowing. Raven walked to the edge of the roof. She could actually see the sun on the horizon trying to make its way upward. A few colors of red, orange, and pink were starting to form.

Sitting down Indian style she closed her eyes. Letting her mind go blank she started chanting her mantra. Floating in the air a mist started forming around her and created a frame for a picture. Raven slowly opened her eyes as a picture started to form in the frame. She silently recited a spell in which a black orb formed and moved inside the picture.

Xxxx

Roy woke up with a major headache. He couldn't really explain it. During dinner last night he only had one glass of wine. Maybe he was just stressed about Raven being here. Kori wasn't happy with the way he treated her last night and made him sleep on the couch. It was that comfortable and a bit lumpy. Slowly getting up he went into the bathroom to take a bath. Drawing his own bath, since he was impatient on waiting for a servant, he then grabbed some soap. When the water was to his liking he undressed and got in. he put some soap in his hair so he could wash it.

Once his bath was done he toweled off. Leaving the bathroom he grabbed some clothes and started to get dressed. Once that was done he went back into the bathroom to fix his hair. Looking at his reflection he was shocked by what he saw. He let a really loud scream that woke everyone up.

Xxxx

It was now about mid-afternoon and Raven was in the library. She spent most of the day by herself since no one was free. She much rather preferred it that way. She was sitting on a couch reading a book. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't hear anyone approach. Suddenly a shadow fell over her which made her jump slightly. Looking up Raven saw Richard standing before her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Richard apologized.

"It's fine, but…what happened to your hair?" Raven asked curiously.

A faint blush formed on his face. "It was Roy." His hair was shorter than before.

****Flashback ****

Roy, Richard, Victor, and Garfield were in the training grounds. They each paired up and started to sword fight. After this morning's incident they thought Roy needed this. He was walking around in a complete foul mood all morning. Victor and Garfield were in one corner while Richard and Roy were at the other.

The way that Roy was fighting was more aggressive. Richard had to dodge his attacks a few times to avoid getting stabbed. Roy's moves were forced, agitated, and aggressive. Richard couldn't even put in a counter attack.

"Roy! You need to calm down. It's only practice," Richard said as calmly as he could.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! You expect me to calm down after what happened," Roy said pissed off.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one walking around like this."

"It's not like it's permanent or nothing. I'm sure it will come out in a few weeks."

"Richard! Look at me. I have green hair."

"It's not that bad. You're just throwing it out of proportion."

Roy got so frustrated that he wasn't thinking on his next attack. He lunged toward Richard who had tried to move out of the way. During the sparing match Richard's hair came out of its tie. So as he turned his head Roy's sword came down and cut off a good chunk of his hair. It seemed like time stood still after a moment. Roy was completely shocked at what occurred. Victor and Garfield had stopped their own sparring match and looked on.

"I am soooo sorry," Roy said once he regained his voice.

"It's fine, Roy. It was an accident anyways."

"I'll go get the royal barber," Victor said as he rushed out of the training grounds.

****End Flashback****

Raven sat there in complete silence after Richard retold the story. It took awhile for it all to sink in.

"So…that's why your hair is short now?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Richard replied uncertainly. He was a bit nervous about what Raven would think. The barber had to cut the majority of his hair off to even it out. It was completely short and spiked at the end in front.

"It's nice."

That was such a relief to hear. He really cared about what she thought.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that."

Richard extended his hand towards her, which she gladly accepted. He led her out of the library and down the hall. They soon ended up in the gardens. He led her deeper into the grounds that were more secluded. This way they could have more privacy. All the while Richard never let go of Raven's hand.

"This place is beautiful," Raven commented which was surprising since she didn't care much for flowers.

"As are you," Richard replied as he looked at her.

A faint blush crept up her cheeks, which she was glad that her hood was up so he didn't see. He moved closer to her and reached his hands up to remove the hood.

"You should keep your hood down more often," Richard said in a whisper.

That comment only made Raven blush deeper. She was too busy trying to keep her blush down that she didn't notice him lean down towards her. His hands tilted her face up and soon his lips captured hers. It was even better than the first time they kissed. The kiss started out slow then became more passionate. Richard deepened the kiss even more which Raven gladly welcomed. Everything seemed to melt away and it was just the two of them. Her hands made their way around his neck. His hands moved from her face to around her waist.

Xxxx

Narrator:

I'm sure you guys enjoyed this one. I for one found it funny that Roy's hair turned green. I wonder what Bruce has discovered about Raven. It did seem pretty important and he was shocked. I'm sure we'll find out eventually. There are so many questions that'll be answered soon. Come back tomorrow to find out what happens next.

Xxxx

A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I said I was. I've just had too much homework to do before my finals start. I'll try to update between this weekend & the next.


	5. A Mother's Interference

**Reviews:**

**The Amethyst Eyes: **Raven's the one who turned Roy's hair green. No, that wasn't why Bruce was shocked, you'll just have to keep reading to find that out. Thanks…I'm actually in college and sorry for being late on this, but I hope you did well on your finals. Thanks for the review.

**TheDreamChaser: **Still tryin to figure that out, but it'll happen eventually.

**13BrokenHearted13: **Glad you liked it. Roy most likely will just tolerate Raven to an extent for the most part. You'll have to keep reading if want to know what Bruce found out.

**Nevermore-Rae: **Roy will eventually accept Raven and keep reading to know what Bruce found out. Glad you liked it.

**VioletLiLy24: **Thanks. Glad you liked it.

**daniellesantos711: **Glad you liked it.

**Smiles-X-Giggles ('RobRaealltheway'):** The chapters will get longer and there will be a few time lapses. Bruce will mostly keep it a secret to not tarnish the royal family. There will be someone who sees them, but you'll have to keep reading. Eventually they will talk about it just not sure when.

**ScarredSkull: **Glad you liked it. Here's the update.

**Tethika: **Thanks. Glad you like it.

**SAPPHIRA: **Here's the update. Sorry it took sooo long.

**iNsAnE nO bAkA: **They will eventually.

**Raerobgal: **Glad you liked it.

**LoneWolfPack: **Glad you liked it.

**AnonymouslyMyself: **Glad you liked it.

**Guest: **Glad you liked it.

**batgirl147: **Here's the update. Glad you liked it.

Ch 5-A Mother's Interference

Richard and Raven's relationship is blooming. Bruce might have a talk with Raven.

Xxxx

Unbeknownst to Richard and Raven someone did see them going into the gardens. Diana was standing on her balcony with a cup of tea in her hand. She heard something below and saw them. She also noticed that they were holding hands. Diana thought that was very interesting when she thought that they just met. Then she thought of all those times Richard left the house to go to the park and then the ball. That's when Diana remembered that Raven was at the ball and that she and Richard had danced together. All of a sudden a thought came to her mind. A slow smile started to form on her face. This in turn made her think of a plan to get them married.

Xxxx

Karen and Terra were sitting in Karen's living room. Sasha was asleep in her crib and Tony was in a corner playing with his toys.

"What do you think of Raven?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't really talk and there seems to be this complicated mystery about her," Terra replied.

"Yeah. She does seem very secretive."

"How does Kori even know her well enough? It doesn't make any sense."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions. We have to get to know her better."

"Maybe, but I have a bad feeling."

"Terra…there's nothing wrong with her."

"How do you know? She could be a murder for all we know."

"Now you're just letting your imagination run away from you."

"Yeah, whatever. Never underestimate a woman's intuition.'

Karen rolled her eyes at her friend. She honestly didn't know where Terra got it all. She was completely paranoid about everyone she meets. Karen just hoped that Tony didn't inherit his mother's paranoia.

"Maybe we should do a background check on her. Just to be on the safe side," Terra said out of the blue.

Karen chocked on the tea she was drinking. She couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"That way we can know if she committed a crime."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"No offence Terra. I love you, but you have seriously lost your mind. You don't even know her."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with getting to know Raven."

"Then just ask her."

"She's not going to tell us if she committed a crime."

"You do realize that would be impossible since her and Kori are the same age and they met when they were five."

"I believe she started young. It might not have been big or anything."

Karen just stared at Terra. She was starting to reconsider her friendship with Terra. She thought up the most ridiculous things. It was like this since they were kids. Honestly…Terra should have been committed years ago. Karen figured that it had to be some type of disorder that no one figured out yet. Sasha started to cry and Karen got up to check on her.

Xxxx

Kori sat in the garden just thinking. She was starting to rethink her marriage with Roy. He's just been so moody lately. He couldn't even accept the fact she was still going to have a relationship with Raven. She just wished that Roy would give her a chance.

Sighing she got up and walked around. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Kori came to a patch of flowers. This actually gave her an idea of what she could do with Raven. She was sure Raven would agree to it.

Xxxx

Diana sat in a conference room with her husband. They were talking about political stuff. Of course she wasn't paying attention at all and thinking about other things. She just couldn't get the image of Richard and Raven out of her head. There were a lot of ideas bubbling in her head that wouldn't go away. Honestly, the men weren't even talking about anything important. They just rambled on and on about the same stupid stuff. Finally the meeting ended and Diana walked down the hall.

She was thinking deeply on what she could do. The two of them obviously liked each other. The only thing was speeding things along. Diana was curious on how they met, but mostly cared that Richard found someone he liked. She'd get a better feel on Raven once they all go out.

Xxxx

Kori went to Raven's room and knocked. She waited patiently for her to open the door. A bit of rustling could be heard on the other side before the door opened a crack.

"Yes," Raven said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me and the girls. This way you won't be stuck in the castle all the time."

Raven just stared at her blankly.

"We could go to the book store."

"When?"

"This afternoon."

"Ok."

With that Raven closed the door. Kori was excited about this. She knew she could get Raven to tag along. Heading back to her room she got ready for her day out. Everyone waited in the foyer for Raven to come down.

"Are you sure she said she was coming?" Terra asked.

"Yes and it hasn't been that long," Kori replied.

Raven came down wearing a violet cloak.

"Does she not ever wear a cloak," Terra whispered.

"Ok. Now that we're all here let's go," Diana said

They headed out the front door and into the carriage. The whole ride was spent in silence. The carriage finally stopped in front of a small boutique. They got out and headed inside.

The boutique itself was very classy. Even though it was small it had a good selection. The walls were white with a gold trim. The floor was black/white checkered tile. Karen and Terra headed over to the shirt selection. Kori and Diana went over to the dresses, while Raven just stayed close to the wall. She didn't care much for shopping. To her it was a wasteful experience. She only tagged along to go to the book store. Nothing in here really suited her taste anyways.

Diana watched Raven from the corner of her eye. 'Obviously she's not the type to buy clothes.' She made sure to keep a close eye on Raven the whole trip. There had to be something that she could use in getting them together. The day went by slow and seemed to drag on. They were in the same store for about four hours. Raven was starting to lose her patience. How long could it take to just pick out some clothes? She was seriously considering just leaving and finding the book store herself. It didn't make sense to stay in this store for this long and it wasn't even that big. There wasn't that much to see.

Raven went over to where Kori and Diana were. She finally had enough and wanted to leave.

"Kori," Raven said.

Kori looked up from the dress she was looking at. "Yes."

"I'm going to go ahead to the book store."

"Oh! All right. I'm sorry it's taking so long."

"It's fine."

Turning around she left the store. By now there weren't that many people out. It was very easy to find it without the streets being crowded. Once inside Raven went to the spell section. It was nice and quiet. There were only a few people in there. Picking out the books she wanted she quickly paid for them then headed back to the boutique. The girls finally paid for their things and headed out. Since it was about to get dark they decided to head back to the castle.

Xxxx

Raven headed straight to her room once she got back. She decided to take a quick nap before dinner. Setting her purchases down on the dresser she put her cloak on a chair then laid on the bed.

xxxx

Diana paced back and forth in the library. From what she gathered from their outing is that Raven was more of a recluse and liked to read. She snuck a glance at the few books she bought and saw that she liked myths. It was actually really intriguing. A plan was starting to form in her head. A small smile came to her face and she knew that this would work. As soon as tomorrow came she would set her plan into action, since nothing else mattered. She would focus all of her energy trying to get those two together.

Xxxx

The next morning Diana woke up early and headed to the garden. Since both of them liked the garden so much she figured they'd both like to have tea here. Walking through the path she found a perfect spot for the two of them to talk in private. This plan of her's was sure to work.

Going back into the castle she ordered the staff to get the preparations ready. She went back to her room and took out some paper and a pen. Writing two notes she slid one under each door.

Raven could sense someone outside her door before they left their note. After finishing her meditation she floated down to the bed. Opening her eyes she got up and picked up the note.

_Dear Raven,_

_I would like to invite you to have tea _

_in the garden with me this afternoon._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard_

She thought it was a little strange that he would send a note when he was right across the hall. Maybe guys were just weird like that. Wrapping a light pink cloak around her, she left the room.

xxxx

Richard woke up a few minutes later than usual. Once he got dressed he noticed something on the floor when he came out of the bathroom. Curious he walked over to the door and picked up the note. Reading the contents he thought it was interesting that Raven wanted to have tea with him. Though…he would never have guessed…that…Raven would actually make a note… for anyone. A slight smile came to his lips. Finishing up he headed out of the room and towards the garden.

xxxx

Diana was shaking with anticipation. She couldn't wait for them to finally show up. She had the whole thing planned out in her mind. Diana hid herself where she could see them, but they couldn't see her. From her view point everything looked perfect. Now all she had to do was wait until they showed up.

Xxxx

Raven walked out into the back where the garden was. She walked down the path to where the tea was set up. The day was nice without it being too hot or too cold. There was a slight breeze blowing in the humid air. Looking around she couldn't spot him anywhere and figured that she was early. Taking a seat Raven waited for Richard to show up.

Richard walked down a rose path. He could see Raven up ahead. He was getting a bit nervous being alone with her. Which didn't make any sense, since he's been alone with her a bunch of times. Getting closer he noticed the different colored cloak she was wearing. He never would have guessed she owned a pink cloak. It seemed out of character for her.

"Good afternoon," Richard said once he was close to her.

Raven looked up once he spoke. "Good afternoon."

Sitting down across from her he poured each of them a cup of tea. A period of awkward silence fell between them.

"So…how do you like the tea?" Richard asked.

"It's ok," Raven replied.

Another awkward silence.

"Was there a reason why you sent that note?"

Richard had a confused look of his face. "I didn't leave a note. You did."

"No I didn't."

Suddenly a thought came to his head. He couldn't believe that his mother would do this. Then again he could. It would be just like her to do something like this. He figured she would do something like this just not this soon.

"My mom."

"I'm sorry."

"My mom sent the notes."

"Why?"

"Because she's trying to set us up."

"And why would she want to do that?"

"She wants me to have a wife and have grandchildren."

"And she does this often?"

"Just recently."

Raven slightly smirked at him. She guessed that's what happened when you were an only child and a royal heir. It was interesting to see how he lived. They continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon.

Diana was giddy with joy. She watched the two of them converse. If they kept this up there would be a wedding pretty soon. She was secretly plotting another way to get them closer.

Xxxx

Well it seems that the Queen is taking things into her own hands. Do you think it's wise for her to do that? There will be more plotting and maybe even some of Roy's emotions. Hope he's come to his senses and stop being a jackass. Until next time.

A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been real busy lately. Hope you guys like the chapter.


	6. Boring Day

Ch 6-Boring Day

I'm sure you guys are itching with anticipation on the upcoming events. I won't keep you guys any longer.

Xxxx

The days seemed to form together. There didn't seem like anything could separate them. The days were long and suffocating. The royals were held up in meetings majority of the time. There didn't seem like there was time for any breaks.

Raven spent most of her time meditating in her room. She felt like it was pointless to even leave. It wasn't like she had anyone to talk to anyways. The only people who talked to her were Richard, Kori, and Diana. Bruce talked to her on rare occasions. The others pretty much keep to themselves. Roy still held a grudge over her. Of course she could care less about what he thought.

She escaped into her mind to relax. Nevermore is what she called it. She got it from Edgar Allen Poe's poem called 'The Raven.' It was one of her favorites. When she opened her eyes she was standing on a floating rock.

The sky was black and there wasn't anything for miles. There were these birds that had four red eyes perched on branches and rocks. Raven quietly began walking forward. The rocks moved forward creating a path. Passing through the archway the scenery changed. It showed a patch of flowers stretching wide. A soft hum could be heard up ahead. Walking up closer she could see a pink cloaked figure sitting in the patch.

"Happy," Raven monotoned.

The emotion looked up and smiled wide at her. "Hey Raven. How's it going?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"For starters why did you make me wear that horrible cloak?"

"What? I thought it would be a nice change for you. Didn't Richard like it?"

"That's not the point."

"Why are you getting mad? You needed to look nice for your date."

"It wasn't a date."

"If a man asks a woman out then it's a date."

"He didn't ask me out. It was his mother that made the note and signed his name."

"Hey! A date is a date."

Raven was slowly getting a headache from talking to this emotion. It was real tiring trying to talk sense into this. "Just don't take over again."

"Sure thing Raven."

Happy went back to humming and picking flowers. Raven just shook her head and walked away. She knew Happy's word wasn't that good to uphold. Making her way through another archway she was back where she started except for the maze. The walls were about sky high and there was no way around it. Going through she made it to the end. The scenery then changed. Raven was now standing in a library. There was nothing but rows and rows of books.

Down one row stood a yellow cloaked figure. Raven made her way down and stopped by the figure. Intelligence looked up from the book she was looking at.

"What brings you here?" Intelligence asked.

"I need you to watch over the other emotions so they don't take over my mind again."

"Not a problem."

Raven closed her eyes and opened them to be back in her room. She couldn't afford to have her emotions messing with her subconscious while she was here. Raven needed to keep her distance for when she left.

A knock came to the door. Getting up Raven cracked open the door to see Alfred standing there.

"Yes," Raven said.

"King Bruce would like to speak with you."

Raven lifted an eyebrow at that. She couldn't possibly understand why the king would want to speak with her. It wasn't like she was planning on staying or anything. Quietly she followed Alfred to the king's study. Knocking…a deep 'come in' sounded from inside.

The study was big with a bookcase to the right and a sofa to the left. In the middle sat a large oak desk with two chairs in front. Bruce sat behind the desk looking over some documents. Alfred bowed slightly and left the room. Raven went over and sat in one of the chairs waiting for the king. Bruce looked up once he was finished with the documents.

"You wanted to speak with me," Raven said.

"Yes…I wanted to talk about your parents."

"What about them?'

"Well…for starters…your mother was known as an enchantress."

"Yes she was."

Bruce gave her a stern look. He didn't like the way she could dismiss this. This was something that needed to be taken seriously. Kori was now a part of the family and something like this could ruin her reputation even if they're not related. Raven needed to understand that.

"You don't see a problem with this?"

"To me no. Everyone else seems to. And why do even know this?"

"I had some of our spies dig up some background information about you. It's quite interesting. I'd have to say. Especially when it concerns your father."

"Why the sudden interest in my life?"

"Particularly I wouldn't give it much thought, but it does when it concerns my son."

"And why would it concern him?"

"You know what I mean. I see the way he interacts with you. This could jeopardize this country if your relationship goes any further."

"For there to be a relationship there'd have to be one to begin with. We're only friends."

"Don't play dumb with me. Just make sure you don't ruin him. You're dismissed."

Raven got up from the chair and left the room. She was beyond angry at this point. She couldn't believe what he said to her. Right now she needed to be alone so she could rain in her emotions. Making sure the coast was clear she teleported to her room. Once inside Raven grabbed her mirror and transported inside her mind.

Everything was in total chaos. Timid was crying uncontrollable being comforted by Intelligence. Brave was breaking everything in sight. Anger was going on a rampage while the other emotions were trying to rane her in.

Taking deep breaths Raven tried to calm down. She continued to chant her mantra. Soon everything started to settle down and get back to normal. This wasn't good at all. She needed to leave as soon as possible. She couldn't afford for this to happen again.

Xxxx

A boring day turned out to be not so boring. A lot seems to be happening with Raven. I wonder how Richard would take her leaving.

A/N: I figured you guys would want another chap as soon as possible. The next time I update will probably be next week since I'll be on Thanksgiving break.


	7. Garden Talk

Ch 7-Garden Talk

Narrator:

Things seem to be taking a turn for the worse. Let's see if things don't try to get better.

Xxxx

Roy was pacing back and forth in his room. The meeting today had been brutal. He was getting a headache just thinking about it. Of course this wasn't what was getting him upset. He needed to figure out how to be nice to Raven. Kori has been giving him the silent treatment. He was still sleeping on the couch. He'd have to talk to Richard. Raven and him seemed to get along well enough.

Xxxx

Richard rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the meeting. These delegates didn't know when to agree on anything. They argued none stop about the bill they were discussing. Sometimes Richard really wished he wasn't a prince. Right now he wanted to lay down and forget about that horrible meeting. He was so distracted the he didn't hear Roy come up behind him.

"Hey Richard," Roy said eerily cheery.

Richard slightly jumped at his sudden appearance. "Oh! Hey Roy."

"Everything going ok."

"I guess. If you don't count these horrible meetings."

"I hear you. I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to help me get on good terms with Raven."

"Kori's got you in the dog house doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She's got me sleeping on the couch and giving me the silent treatment."

"Well you do have an anger problem."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Will you help me or not?"

"Sure. Just let me get some rest. That last meeting gave me a headache."

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

Roy skipped off down the hall. Richard just watched him go speechless. 'Did he just skip down the hall? Ok…we definantly need to get him committed.' Shaking his head Richard continued to his room.

He laid down on the bed and went to sleep. Two hours later he woke up feeling a bit better. It was around noon and figured a nice walk in the garden would be good. Walking out of his room he decided to ask if Raven wanted to come along. Knocking on the door he waited until she opened the door.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the garden with me?"

"Sure."

Raven stepped out of her room and went with Richard down the hall. They made their way to the kitchen and out the back door. The path was a bit uneven. Birds ran across the ground. It was a nice day out. They stopped and sat down by a tree. Raven took off her cloak and laid it beside her.

"This was nice," Richard said.

"Yeah," Raven replied.

"How are you enjoying your stay?"

"It's fine."

"You're bored."

"I didn't say that."

"But it was the way you sounded."

"Was not."

"Obviously you want to do something. What do you like to do?"

"I don't see the point in this."

"Just answer the question."

"Reading."

"That's it?"

"Meditating."

"Just those two things. Nothing else."

"Yup."

"You need to get out more."

"So people keep telling me."

"I got it. How about we go out tonight?"

"And do what?"

"Have fun. What else."

Raven thought about it for a moment before agreeing. It would certainly give her time to forget about some things. Plus it would be a good chance to spend more time with him before she left. Of course all of her emotions were going insane because she was going out on a date. It took all of her strength not to jump up and down and scream. That would be embaressing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You just seem distracted."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine."

"Obviously you're not if you're getting all defensive."

"No I'm not."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

Raven let out a heavy sigh. She might as well tell him since he didn't seem to be letting it go.

"Your father doesn't think it would be wise for our relationship to proceed."

Richard just sat there with a blank expression on his face. It took awhile for him to process what she said. After it all sank in he got mad. His father had no right to say that. If he wanted to date Raven then he could.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

That statement seemed to snap him out of it. "No. I'm glad you told me."

"I'm sure your father meant well."

"Well it doesn't give him the right to say who I can and cannot date. I'm old enough to pick out who I want to date."

"You should really calm down."

"How can I? I'm pretty pissed."

Without thinking Raven leaned forward and kissed him. Richard was shocked for a moment before responding. It was slow and sweet then became more aggressive. They were completely engrossed with each other. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them. Diana was growing excited. Things should flow nicely if this keeps up. Silently she made her way back to the house. She had heard the last part of their conversation and had a few things to say to the king.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Looks like the king is in for an ear full. Later on Raven and Richard will be going on their date and Diana planning on more matchmaking. Maybe Roy will get out of the dog house if he helped.


	8. Solitude

**Reviews: Ch5 & 6**

**TheDreamChaser: **Thanks for reviewing

**Juniper Night: **Thanks

**13DeadSilence13: **Glad you liked it

**Raerobgal: **Glad you liked it

**Nkcandygirl: **Glad you liked it

**Ecila: **Arella is Raven's mom

**AwkwardEyelinedAsian: **Glad you liked it

**Daughter of Zeus007: **Here'sthe update

**Reviews: Ch7**

**Nkcandygirl: **Thanks. Here's the update

**TheDreamChaser: **Here's the update

**Jorjagrace: **I'm glad you like it

**Raerobgal: **Glad you liked it

**CookieSpells4: **Glad you liked it

**RxRFannnnn: **

Ch 8-Solitude

Narrator:

Glad you guys could make it back. We'll get to see Richard and Raven on their date. Well…enough of me talking. Let's get stated.

Xxxx

Karen was walking back and forth in the nursery. She was holding Sasha in her arms trying to get her to go to sleep. Sasha had been crying all night long non-stop. Bags hung under her eyes and they were blood shot. 'I really need to get a nanny.' Sasha finally calmed down much to the relief of Karen. Setting her down Karen slowly walked out of the room. Walking down the hall she made her way to her room and went to sleep.

Xxxx

Terra was racing back and forth from one room to the next. Since she was the only one on duty and everyone else was out sick she had all the chores. It was tiring with no one to help her out. 'Since when did we become under staffed?'

She was in the library shelving some of the books. By this time she was exhausted with bags under her eyes. Terra's movements were sluggish and slow. For a second she stopped in her work because she thought she heard something. 'What was that?' setting the cart aside she went towards the direction of the sound.

It was faint or it could have been because Terra was half asleep. As she went closer the sound became slightly louder. She still couldn't make out what the noise was. Turning around one corner she spotted Raven sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. Then Terra realized she was chanting something. She thought it was weird that Raven would be chanting. Then all these crazy thoughts started entering her head. Terra wasn't sure if it was because she was tired, but it sounded like Raven was reciting a spell.

Eyes growing big Terra quickly retreated behind a bookshelf and down the hall. Terra thinks she stumbled upon something important about Raven. 'That's it. I doubt even Kori knows about this. It can't be tolerated and someone needs to stop it.' With the books forgotten Terra hurried down the hall towards Karen's room.

Quickly knocking on the door Terra barged into the room. Karen looked completely pissed being woken up out of her sleep. Terra paid no mind to it and quickly closed the door.

"This better be good, Terra. I was actually having a nice dream," Karen grumbled.

"It is. Once you hear what I have to tell you, you'll be wondering why I didn't tell you sooner."

"What?"

"I found out a huge secret about Raven."

"And that would be?"

"You ready…Raven…is…part of a cult."

Karen just blankly stared at her friend. She wasn't sure if she had heard her right. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well…I was in the library minding my own business when I heard this noise. I decided to investigate and saw Raven chanting something."

"And you confronted her about this?"

"No! I high tailed it out of there."

"Then how do you know she's part of a cult?"

"It was in a weird language."

"Well she is from another country Terra."

"Karen! You're not seeing the big picture. We have to warn people."

"About what? Something you heard. People are just going to think you're crazy without any proof."

"I guess you're right. I'll try to dig up more evidence."

"What do you have against Raven? She hasn't done anything to you."

"That's not the point. I know what I heard."

Terra quickly left the room. Karen just sat there shaking her head. She still wondered why no one committed her yet. Deciding not to worry about it right now she went back to sleep.

Xxxx

Richard was in the combats compartment practicing sword skills. He was showing the new recruits the proper way to handle a sword. It also gave him the chance to practice his technique. Once he was done demonstrating Richard let them practice on their own. Watching them he thought back on the last few days. A lot of things have happened. A whirlwind of emotions consumed his mind. It was a wonder how he didn't burst already.

For some reason no one really liked Raven with the exception of his mom, Kori, and Alfred. It just doesn't make any sense when they knew nothing about her. Of course Karen didn't have anything against Raven either; just been really busy with her daughter.

Calling it a day for the new recruits Richard went back up to his room. He was really excited about his date with Raven. It seemed like the hours were ticking by slow. It was a struggle to keep everything inside. The problem would be his mother if she found out. She'd most likely try to interfere or start planning their wedding. Hopefully he can keep it a secret for awhile. Though it did feel longer than just a few days. It'd be a miracle if everyone actually got along. It was still the afternoon which gave him plenty of time to get ready.

Xxxx

The day was long and boring. Bruce was beyond tired. There was nothing but meetings back to back. All he really wanted to do was sit down and relax. He didn't want to think or worry about anything. Of course that wasn't the case for the king. He couldn't stop and rest for anything. Bruce walked into his office and sat down behind his desk. Hunching over he laid elbows on the desk and laid his head in his hands.

Things lately were getting too stressful. He just didn't know what to do. Especially when it came to Richard. He had warned him not to get close to Raven, but he could tell that wasn't going to happen. To make matters worse Diana was also mad at him for interfering. Last night she gave him an earful about saying such hateful things about Raven. She then went on to say that if he didn't stop interfering then they'd never have grandkids. Which was kind of ironic when she, herself was interfering as well. Things weren't going so well around the castle. Hopefully things will blow over soon and go back to normal.

Xxxx

The sun was now set at the horizon. Raven sat on her bed thinking about everything. She was starting to think that it wasn't a good idea to go on her date with Richard. She should already be gone from this place. There was no reason for her to stay here. Everything seemed to be going very fast. All of this thinking was making her head spin. Getting up she got ready.

A knock came to the door. Opening it she saw Richard standing there. He wore a suite and had his hair loose instead of pulled back. Raven actually liked him better this way. Of course she would never admit that to him.

"You look beautiful," Richard said.

Raven wore a flowing white dress that hugged her nicely. It showed all the right curves. Richard was actually left speechless.

"Thank you. You look handsome."

Raven put her hand around Richard's arm. He led her down the hall and downstairs. In the foyer Alfred waited for them. He led them to the carriage. Once they were settled Alfred took to the front and they were off.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

"To this restaurant I found," Richard replied.

The whole ride was spent in comfortable silence. Raven mostly looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. Richard looked straight ahead. He was completely nervous about this whole date. He wasn't sure how to act around her. There were a lot of things he wanted to do and say, but didn't know what to say. There was something about Raven that made him act crazy. He was actually glad they weren't talking now for fear of saying something stupid.

The carriage finally stopped in front of a small restaurant. Richard stepped out first then helped Raven out. Alfred went to go park the carriage. The restaurant looked like a small cottage and had a simple touch to it. On the inside it looked more classy-like. Tables surrounded the whole room without it looking clunky. White covered each table with a candle on it. A vase with a flower in it sat on the table to. Soft music was playing throughout the room from the small orchestra at the ack. The floor was made of stone and the walls were painted a light yellow with gold trimming.

Raven was mesmerized by everything around her. It was very classy for a small place. The waitress led them to a table near the orchestra. She never even knew this place even existed. Richard was glad that she liked the place he picked out. He was afraid that she wouldn't like it or expect something more. He didn't like to show off how much money he had.

"This place is beautiful. I'm glad you took me here."

"You're welcome."

Richard was actually jumping for joy. It made him really happy to hear that from her. It took off some of the pressure and stress that he felt. The waitress came and took their order. The place wasn't packed and there were only a few people sitting around and enjoying the music.

"Where did you find this place?"

"I was out walking and just happened upon it."

"And how long have you known about it?"

"About four years now."

"So…who else have you brought here?"

"Only my mother."

"No special girl."

"I don't really date much which is why my mom is so desperate to get me married."

"I bet."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me."

"I never said that there was."

"But you implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"You're just imagining things."

"Fine! Make me sound like I'm stupid."

"No. You're doing fine by yourself."

"Haha…very funny."

They continued to talk the whole night. As time went on Richard became more and more relaxed. Raven was really easy to talk to. He didn't know why he was so nervous to begin with. The music helped the ease of the mood. When they were done they headed out to meet Alfred.

"Now where do we go?" Raven asked.

"Alfred! You can drop us off at the park and we'll just walk back."

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah! We'll be fine."

Alfred headed in the direction of the park. The good thing about the park is that it was close to the castle. Alfred stopped in front of the entrance to the park.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alfred asked with concern.

"You worry too much Alfred. We'll be fine," Richard replied with reassurance.

"I'm more worried about what your mother would say if I left you two alone to walk back."

"Uh…."

"Exactly!"

"You can just blame him," Raven suggested pointing at Richard.

"Hey!"

"That's a good idea."

"Don't agree with her."

Alfred just laughed as he pulled off.

"Now look at what you did. You've turned Alfred against me."

"I did no such thing."

"Don't act innocent."

"It's not my fault that Alfred sees that you're a trouble maker."

"I am not a trouble maker."

"Keep telling yourself that."

They argued the whole way into the park. Lucky for them there was no one else around. It was dark, but the path was lit by lanterns. A few crickets could be heard playing their songs. A few fireflies were flying around a few flower patches.

"This is nice."

"I don't think so."

"Are you still made about me saying that Alfred should blame you?"

"Yes."

"Well…get over it."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't insulted."

"Stop acting like a baby."

"I'm not."

"Then what do you call what you're doing?"

"A strong debate."

Raven simple rolled her eyes. It was too fun to tease him. Richard was really easy to fool. She actually enjoyed it. The glow from the moon shined down onto their path. It would have been better if she wasn't wearing a long dress. A few times she actually tripped and Richard actually found that cheerful. 'He would find enjoyment in this.' Not really paying attention to where she was going she tripped over a root sticking up in the ground. Before she could fall down Richard had grabbed her and held her to him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

A soft smile formed on his face. Raven was momentarily entranced by his smile. It wasn't like the usual smiles that he showed. It seemed more different and she couldn't explain why. It made her insides feel strange and she couldn't really place what emotion it was. It seemed like time had stopped for the both of them. Nothing existed around them. Slowly as if some force was pulling them together they inched towards each other. Their kiss started off soft and sweet then became more aggressive and passionate. A moan escaped from Raven's lips. It felt like eternity had passed before they broke apart. It took awhile for them to catch their breath.

"We should get going."

"Right."

They kept walking around the park. A few stars were shinning from above. By the time they arrived back at the castle everyone had already gone to bed. Richard walked Raven to her room then headed to bed.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Things seem to be going smoothly with Richard and Raven. I wonder what Diana will come up with to speed up the process. 


	9. Out On the Town

**Reviews:**

**CookieSpells4: **I'm glad you liked it. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what Diana does.

**Nkcandygirl: **Here's the update

**Juniper Night: **Thanks I just couldn't figure out the right name for it.

**Jinx: **Glad you like it

**Raerobgal: **I'm glad you think so. There'll be more rae/rob moments

**RxRFannnnn: **lol

**Mykia (Guest): **Here's the next chap. Glad you like it.

**2redmouse2: **Glad you liked it. Here's the update.

Ch 9-Out on the Town

Narrator:

Lots of things are happening around the castle. Raven and Richard's relationship has been blooming nicely. Things might get even more interesting once Diana inserts her matchmaking skills.

Xxxx

Helen paced back and forth in her room. The past few weeks have been nothing but hell. Since there was no one to serve Komander and herself they have been fending for themselves. She couldn't believe that Raven would just leave them. It was bad enough that Kori left. Once she finds her Helen was going to make her pay. The only thing was to figure out where Raven went.

A thought suddenly struck Helen. There was another way to figuring out how to find her. It has been a long time since she went to go see him. There's no telling what he could do. The man was very powerful and could find anything.

Xxxx

Diana paced in her room. She needed to figure out how to speed up Richard and Raven's relationship. There wasn't much time left. She had a feeling that Raven was about to leave soon. There was no ways she was going to let that happen. The sooner Richard proposed the sooner she'd have grandkids. She was going to need help to set her plan into action. The only trick was figuring out who was willing enough to help. There weren't a lot of people to choose from. Most people didn't really approve of their relationship. A knock came to the door and Diana nearly had a fit from being interrupted. Opening the door Alfred stood there. A slow smile came to her face. Alfred became a little uneasy by the queens expression.

"Your majesty?"

"Alfred. Please…come in."

Alfred was a little hesitant. There was something in her voice that set him off. "Was there something that you needed?"

"I'm so glad you asked. There is something that I need your help with."

"And….what would that be?"

"Richard and Raven."

"What about them?"

"Now I know you've noticed the way they look and act towards each other. We need to find a way to bring them closer together."

"We!"

"Yes. You're going to help me create a plan to get those two married."

Alfred was completely shocked by this. How was it that he was always dragged into the queen's antics? He was getting too old to be doing these things. For the rest of the morning they both came up with ideas.

Xxxx

Terra was becoming jittery and anxious. What she found out about Raven was eating her up inside. Karen had basically dismissed her saying that she was crazy. She knew what she saw and she had to warn people. There was no telling what Raven could do. There were lots of crazy people who dealt with magic and did some crazy stuff. 'Ok Terra…you need to calm down. There has to be a logical explanation for this. All you have to do is gather more information like Karen said.' With that in mind Terra was satisfied and not jumping everywhere.

Xxxx

Kori has been going over and over in her head what to do. There wasn't much time left before she had to go back to Metropolis. There had to be some way to hang out with Raven without her objection. It was going to be tricky trying to come up with something.

She hadn't spoken to Roy since their last argument. It really didn't make any sense why he hated Raven so much. If it didn't end soon she might have to do something drastic.

Xxxx

Alfred didn't know why he always got dragged into these things. Right now he was on his way towards Richard and Raven's rooms. Honestly! Why did the queen make him do this? He decided to go to Raven's room first. Knocking he waited until she opened the door.

"Yes," Raven replied.

"The queen would like to invite you to a night on the town and dinner tomorrow afternoon," Alfred said.

"….ok…"

Alfred then went to Richard's room.

"Hey, Alfred."

"Good morning, Richard."

"Was there something you needed?"

"Your mother wants you to join her tomorrow for dinner and a night on the town in the afternoon."

"Why?"

"I'm just the messenger. I don't ask questions."

"Anyone else coming?"

"She just told me to ask everyone."

"Ok. Thanks."

Alfred went about finding everyone and relaying the same message. It was real tiring going around the whole castle. By the time he was done he was breathing really hard and sat down on the nearest chair. It took a minute to catch his breath. 'This will be the last time I ever do something crazy from the queen.'

Xxxx

Garfield was in the strategy room going over the battle plans. He wanted to make sure that he didn't get anything wrong. The last time they did a trial exercise he forgot the most basic steps and the plans they had worked on. It was really embarrassing when you're being chewed out in front of your subordinates. He didn't want to be subjected to that humiliation again. When he had spare time he was always in the strategy room or doing combat training. He made sure to keep it a secret lest he be picked on by Victor.

Xxxx

Raven was in her room laying on the bed. Something was setting her on edge. She couldn't really explain it. She felt it the moment she woke up. Lately she felt drowsy and lazy. She hadn't done anything productive today. The only thing she did d was open the door for Alfred. Other than that she hadn't done anything. 'Maybe The Book of Azar will explain it.'

Getting up she walked over to the dresser. Pulling open the top drawer she moved some clothes around to reveal a thick leather bound book. Pulling it out she walked back over to the bed. Flipping through the pages she couldn't find anything that was of much use.

"Well that was a waste of time."

Tossing the book aside she flopped down on the bed. There wasn't much else to do. Going into her mind wouldn't do any good either. A knock came to the door breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey," Richard replied.

They both sat on the bed. It felt kind of awkward without them saying anything. Usually this wasn't a problem, but something seemed off about this situation. The feeling was intangible between the both of them. Raven couldn't really think of anything to say even after the date the both of them had. Richard's mind was going through turmoil. The reason that he came to Raven's room was because he could feel that something was bothering her. He didn't know how he knew that it was just something in his gut. It would probable sound weird if he voiced his thoughts so he didn't say anything. Now they were both sitting there with nothing to do or say.

"Ugh…was there something you wanted?"

"No."

Another period of silence engulfed them. Richard didn't know what to say. It's like his mind went blank when he saw her. He felt like an idiot just sitting there not saying anything. Raven was getting uncomfortable having Richard alone in her room. She never let anyone in her room let alone a boy.

"So…how do you like the castle so far?"

"It's nice."

"Ugh…what exactly do you do in here most of the day?"

"I meditate."

"Really! That's interesting."

"I guess."

"Are you going to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it."

"Come on. I'll be there and so will everybody else."

"That's not real comforting when no one else likes me."

"That's not true. There's me, my mom, Kori…"

"Wow! Only three people."

"I'm sure Karen likes you too."

"Correction four. That's not a whole lot."

"It'll be fun."

"Not likely."

"You're not leaving me by myself."

"I'm not. There are plenty of people who'll keep you company."

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Xxxx

The next day finally arrived. The queen couldn't wait until this afternoon. Shopping sounded so much fun and then a dinner afterwards. This was sure get things moving for Richard and Raven. She was going through her closet trying to figure out what to wear. It shouldn't be too fancy but not too casual. There had to be something perfect to go with the occasion.

Bruce walked into the room and saw what his wife was doing. Honestly he didn't know why she bothered with all this. It was better to leave things alone and let them develop. Richard wasn't going to like this one bit. Of course it was useless trying to tell her that.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"I need the perfect outfit to go out in this afternoon. I just can't seem to find the right one."

"Just pick something. It can't be that hard."

"I can't just pick some outfit. This is a special occasion and it needs to be perfect. I already picked out your outfit."

"What?"

"You didn't think you weren't coming did you."

"No."

"Good."

He was beginning to understand how Alfred feels when he's wrapped up in one of Diana's plots. Shaking his head he walked over to the desk and pulled out some documents he left. He then went back to his office to do some work.

Xxxx

The afternoon came by slow. Diana had gathered everyone in the foyer. Nobody looked real happy to go with the exception of Kori, Terra, and Karen. They all headed out and into the carriages that awaited them out front. The girls shared one carriage while the men shared anther.

Karen, Terra, and Kori were talking about how much fun they were going to have. Diana was busy designing her next plot. Raven mostly stared out the window watching the scenery. She would have felt better just staying in her room and reading.

They finally made it to the shopping area. Everyone got out of their carriage.

"Now what do we do?" Garfield asked.

"Well shop of course." Diana replied.

"Where to first?" Victor asked.

"How 'bout that store over there," Diana said pointing to a store that was down the street.

Everyone made their way toward the store. The whole afternoon was filled with going from store to store. All of the men were stuck holding all of the bags while the girls shopped with the exception of Raven. She was just as bored as the men. She couldn't understand why women wanted to buy useless things all the time. 'And Richard said this would be fun. Yeah right. This is a complete waste of time.' Raven just followed everyone to each store not really paying attention to anything.

"Having fun Raven?" Richard asked when he sat beside her.

"Oh yeah. I'm just jumping with joy," Raven replied dully.

"No need for sarcasm."

"When are we leaving?"

"In a few then we're headed to dinner."

"Do we have to?"

"If you want to eat."

"Well I'm not hungry."

"Come on Rae you have to eat."

"Then can we go home."

"Yes."

The talked a little bit longer until everyone else was done. Diana was giddy with happiness. It was only a matter of time before she set her second plan in action. Since she was the first one out she headed over to where Richard and Raven were sitting. She only had one chance at this.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey, mom. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes they're just about to head out now."

"That's good cuze I'm starving."

"Why don't you two go ahead and I'll wait for the others. We'll just meet you two at the restaurant."

"Sounds good to me."

Richard and Raven headed towards the restaurant she told them to go to. Diana had already made the reservations. The only thing she didn't tell them is that she and the others weren't joining them. Sometimes she amazed even herself.

Xxxx

The waitress led them to a secluded area in the restaurant. Richard thought it was strange that they were being led in the back. He had a sneaking suspicion that his mother had something to do with this. It was just like her to come up with a plan to get them together. Why she couldn't butt out was a mystery to him. His suspicion was concluded right when the waitress stopped at s table seated for two. 'I'm going to kill her for this.'

"Nice place."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My mother planned this."

"Well…at least now I don't have to deal with the others."

"You're not mad."

"Honestly I think I was going to strangle Garfield. I'm happy to be away from them."

"That's good. I think."

The atmosphere was less tense than it was being around everyone the whole afternoon. Richard begrudgingly had to admit his mothers interfering did help for once. The both of them had a great time.

Xxxx

Helen was walking back and forth in her room. Raven still hadn't made an appearance yet. It was driving her insane. She needed to get Raven back and fast. There was only one person that can help her now. Komander was busy in her room so this was her only opportunity. Grabbing her dark cloak she wrapped it around her and left the house.

The road was dark with barely any light out. The carriage ride was silent. Helen made it on the outskirts of town where an old woods layed. No one dared to go into those woods alone since there was no telling who was in there. The trees looked eerie bending in different directions. A few noises could be heard all around and even some shuffling of the leaves on the ground.

Making her way further a clearing came into view. What stood in the middle was an old, rundown looking house. There were a few lights on inside. Helen stopped the carriage right in front of the house. Stepping off she made her way towards the house. Knocking Helen waited until someone came to the door.

"What do you want?" asked a gnarled, strangling voice from inside.

"I came looking for the dark sorcerer."

The door creaked open. There in the doorway was a short, beady eyed old woman. She stood hunched over with a cloak around her. Moving aside she let Helen in. they made their way towards the back of the room. A door stood before them which the old lady opened. The room was dark and only lit by candles. A table sat in the middle of the room. Helen sat in the chair offered to her while the old woman went to go get the dark sorcerer.

A man wearing a black robe walked into the room. His face couldn't be seen in the dim light. He sat across from Helen.

"What is it that you seek?"

"I need to find my foster daughter."

"You don't seem like the type to care about anyone, but herself."

"Trust me. If the girl wasn't so important I wouldn't be wasting my time looking for her."

"Does she possess some sort of powers?"

"Indeed she does. She's the daughter of him."

"Really!"

"Yes. You see now why she's so important."

"Indeed I do."

Xxxx

Narrator:

It seems like the queen hasn't lost her touch. There also seems to be some sort of mystery surrounding Raven that Helen doesn't want people to know. There's no telling what will happen next. Will Helen be able to find Raven? Is Raven going to leave the castle or will something else happen?

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update this story. I've been so busy with school. I should hopefully have the next chap up in the next two weeks.


	10. Hostility

**Reviews:**

**Nkcandygirl: **Thanks.

**Raerobgal: **Glad you like it. I agree that Helen does need to get a life, but her actions will be explained later on.

**Ahsokalo: **Thanks. The man Helen is looking for will be revealed later on.

Ch 10-Hostility

Narrator:

Things seem to be going well for Richard and Raven. Now we'll take a look at how everyone else is doing.

Xxxx

Roy seemed to be doing well. He managed to keep his feelings in check. Kori was starting to talk to him again. It took a lot of control to keep everything in check. The air around him seemed more tense than usual. That afternoon when they all went out together he didn't say one bad thing about Raven.

He paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't explain why he hated Raven so much. It was true that she really didn't do anything bad, but something still nagged at him. He couldn't pinpoint this feeling. It bothered him every day. There was something about her that set him off. He needed to find out what it was or else he was going to go crazy.

Xxxx

Terra was in the library organizing the books. Karen was still out on maternity leave. This gave her plenty of time to think about things. There had to be a way to expose Raven for who she really is. She managed to act civil towards Raven. There was no way that Terra was going to let her get away with deceiving everyone.

"Terra," a deep voice said behind her.

Terra let out a yelp and jumped a few feet in the air. Turning around she saw Victor standing behind her. She had to clutch her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

"What the hell Victor! You scared me half to death."

"Sorry."

"What did you need?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why?"

"Karen's been telling me you haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Karen is just blowing things out of proportion."

"Really? This vendetta you have against Raven seems to be getting out of hand. I know you don't like the girl, but there's no reason to act like this."

"I'm just trying to protect everyone from her evil deeds."

"Evil deeds? Terra…do you even hear yourself right now?"

"I know I don't have any evidence right now, but I'm thinking of a way to prove it."

"You're crazy. You're taking things too far."

"No I'm not. I know what I saw."

"She was probable praying to whatever deity she worships."

"Believe me it wasn't a prayer. She was doing a spell and I'm going to prove it."

"You're making a mistake."

Terra just huffed and stormed out of the room. Victor just stared after her. He couldn't understand why she was acting like this. It was bad enough trying to deal with Roy and his mood swings. As far as he could tell Raven hasn't done anything wrong. Of course he didn't care for her either, but that didn't mean that he could formulate this crazy idea. Victor just hoped that Terra wouldn't do something crazy.

Xxxx

Knock, knock

Raven opened her door and was surprised to see Kori there. Most of the time either Richard or Alfred would be at the door. Kori had a huge smile on her face.

"Was there something you needed?" Raven asked after awhile.

"Oh! I wanted to know if you would like to join me for tea. We haven't really spent that much time together since you came here. This would be a great opportunity for us to catch up."

"Ok."

"Wonderful! I have everything prepared."

Kori grabbed Raven's hand and dragged her downstairs. Raven couldn't believe she agreed to this. It was only happening because Raven did intentionally come to visit her. Things were just going too fast. Sure she did hang out with Kori a few times, but she always felt suffocated. Her mind was preoccupied with her feeling for Richard and where she'll go once she left. Raven had actually stayed longer than she originally intended. Someone was obviously against her if she couldn't leave. Kori managed to drag her out into the garden. A table was already there with a tea set sitting on top.

"This is nice isn't it," Kori said when they sat down.

"Sure."

"I know we haven't hung out by ourselves since you've been here. How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Fine. Richard has been keeping me company when he isn't busy."

"That's good. At least you're getting to know someone here. Have you talked with anyone else?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They basically avoid me like the plague."

"I seriously doubt that. They're really great people once you get to know them."

"I'm sure."

"Maybe you should make the first step."

"And why would I do that?"

"You need to make more friends. It won't kill you to talk to them."

"I like keeping to myself."

"Well you just can't hang out with me and Richard all the time."

"Whatever."

They talked for a few more minutes. Kori went back inside saying she had other work to do. Raven walked back to her room. She kept replaying what Kori said to her in her head. She thought it was laughable. Raven wasn't the type to go out and seek people for their company. Besides she was about to leave soon. There was no point in getting to know anyone. They made it very clear that they didn't like her and Raven wasn't about to waste her time. when she walked into her room she found Terra sitting on her bed.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Raven closed the door.

"I know what you are."

"So does everyone else."

"What?"

"I would think it was obvious that I was a girl."

"That's not what I meant!" Terra shouted. Her face turned completely red.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I know your secret."

"And what secret would that be?"

"You're any evil sorceress."

"Excuse me."

"Stop playing dumb. I think we both knew this was inevitable."

"Was that all you wanted to say?"

"I want you to leave."

"So let me get this straight. You figured out I'm some kind of evil sorceress and want me to leave even though I was already going to do that."

It took Terra a couple minutes before she could say anything. "Look…I don't care what you do or where you go. Just leave my friends and family out of your plans."

"And what plan would that be?"

"Stop trying to make me sound like a fool."

"I think you did that all by yourself."

"Whatever. Just remember what I said."

Terra got up and left the room. All Raven did was shake her head. It was probable a good thing she never tried to get to know these people. They were completely crazy.

Xxxx

Victor walked into the training room. Garfield was already there doing some warm ups. He wondered if Gar knew about his wife's odd behavior.

"Hey, Gar."

"Sup man."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure what about?"

"Terra."

"What about her?"

"Have you noticed anything different about her?"

"Different…how?"

"Well…lately she's been having this vendetta against Raven."

"Well it's no secret that she doesn't like her."

"I know. But lately Terra thinks that Raven is some sort of evil sorceress. And it's getting out of hand."

"So."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes and why should I care?"

"You can't be serious. I don't care for Raven either but that doesn't mean I'm going to accuse her of things."

"We don't know anything about her. Who knows she could be an evil sorceress."

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No. I'm just being realistic."

"I'm starting to wonder how Tony is going to survive with having two psychotic parents."

"What! Now you've gone too far."

"I just call it like I see it."

"I don't have to listen to this."

Garfield stormed out of the room. Victor was seething mad. He needed to hit something. All he was trying to do was help out and it gets blown in his face. This would be the last time he gave out advice or helped anyone.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Wow! That's a lot of drama. I wonder what's going to happen next.


	11. Discovering the Truth

**Reviews: **

**Raerobgal: **Don't worry Raven isn't leaving anytime soon. You'll have to wait and see what happens to them.

**Nkcandygirl: **Thanks.

Ch 11-Discovering the Truth

Narrator:

Things keep getting better and better in the Gotham castle. It seems there are split perspectives all around. There's no telling what could be in store for them.

Xxxx

Richard could tell that something was wrong. There didn't use to be so much tension around. He couldn't figure out what was happening. Victor and Karen weren't talking to Terra and Garfield. Kori just started talking to Roy again. His parents seemed to be on thin ice right now. The only sane person around was Alfred. He never saw them acting like this before. None of it made any sense. Hopefully everyone can work on their problems.

Making it back to his room he laid on his be. All of this stress wasn't good for him. Even he could feel the tension in the air. There wasn't much to do so he tried to relax. Just as he was about to go to sleep s knock came to the door. Releasing a deep sigh he got up and answered the door.

"Master Richard," Alfred said.

"Alfred. Was there something that you needed?"

"I'm sure you've noticed the change in atmosphere around here lately."

"Yeah. Kind of hard not to notice."

"Yes. I thought it would be wise to schedule a picnic. Maybe that way everyone could talk about what's going on."

"Alfred…I think you've been hanging around mom too much."

"I believe so sir."

"Well…it's a good idea. When are we going to do this?"

"How 'bout this weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Especially for you and Miss Raven."

"Not you too Alfred. Now I know you've been hanging around mom too much."

"There's no need to act embarrassed."

"Speaking of Raven. How is she? I haven't seen her lately."

"She mostly stays in her room."

"She hasn't left?"

"Only once when Miss Kori came to invite her for tea."

"Really!"

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Richard still contemplated what Alfred said. He still didn't get how she could still be so secluded. Looking across the hall he saw that her door was closed. He thought about going over there and talking to her. Finally making up his mind he walked over and knocked on the door.

"I see you've finally decided to grace me with your presence."

"I guess I deserve that. May I come in?"

Raven moved aside and let Richard in. they both sat on the bed.

"I hear you actually spent time with Kori."

"Well I had originally come to see her."

"I got that but what I don't understand is why you lock yourself in your room and don't hang out with anyone else."

"I hang out with you."

"You know what I meant."

"Fine. I'm an enchantress."

"…What?..."

"I can cast spells, levitate, and have empathic abilities."

Richard just stared at her. He could tell that she was serious. It took some time to let things sink in. raven just patiently waited for him to say something. This would explain a few things that have happened around here.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah."

"You're not angry?"

"Why should I be? I can understand why you would want to hide it."

"Wow!"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Your dad does since he sent spies to dig up information about me and Terra has an inkling, but thinks I'm evil."

"Well that explains why she's been acting more crazier than usual."

"Oh! Tony knows too, but seeing as he's a kid it's understandable."

"Really!"

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but that doesn't change how you are or how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious."

Richard leaned over and gave Raven a kiss. She was surprised by the sudden action but soon responded.

Xxxx

Helen's patience was starting to run out. She needed to find Raven and soon. There was no telling what could happen to her if he found out. She hoped that the dark sorcerer had found her. It was very urgent and not a second more could pass by.

Smoke filled the room while the dark sorcerer chanted a spell. It would take a few more minutes before the spell will show the location of where Raven was. Helen tried to calm down her breathing. It wasn't like Raven was going to disappear in the next second. After awhile the chanting stopped and the dark sorcerer opened his eyes. The white disappeared and left green eyes to be exposed.

"I've found her."

"Well where is she?"

"She's staying as a guest in the castle."

"What!"

"This could pose as a problem."

"Well…it's not like she's going to stay there forever. She'll leave eventually."

"And then we'll capture her."

"Sounds like a plan."

Xxxx

Narrator:

Things seem to be heating up. Richard finally knows Raven's secret. Helen now knows where Raven has been hiding herself. Who knows what's in store next for them.


	12. Secrets Discovered

**Reviews:**

**Nkcandygirl: **Thanks

**Raerobgal: **Glad you liked it.

**Ivy Night51101930:** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it

**Moonlite Silence: **I'm glad you liked it

Ch 12-Secrets Discovered

Narrator:

Now we'll figure out what Helen's been hiding all this time. There are all types of secrets that everyone has.

Xxxx

Raven paced back and forth in her room. She didn't know why she was still here. There was no reason to be around anymore. It wasn't like anyone was would care if she left. Something seemed to be holding her back. She couldn't quite put her finger on why that was.

"UGH! What is wrong with me?"

Xxxx

Helen paced back and forth in her room. They were running out of time. Raven could be long by now. This would put their plan in jeopardy if they couldn't reach her in time. all this waiting was putting her on edge. She shuddered to think what would happen if he found out. Though as long as he was on the other side there wouldn't be any immediate harm. Of course time was of the essence and it was soon arising. This was why Raven was given in her care. There's no telling what the royals have done with her.

This only set her more off edge. She needed to calm down. This was no time for her to go off the deep end. Everything will work out in the end. There was no reason to worry. Nothing would get in the way of what they worked hard to do. Helen knew that the wizard would get in touch when the time was right. Taking deep breaths she slowly relaxed.

"Are you alright, mother?" Komander asked from the door.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine."

Komander didn't look convinced but she let it go. She knew how her mother could get at times like these. There was no use in trying to say anything. It's better to let things play out in the end than get involved in anything.

"Komander! Get ready."

"For what?"

"We're about to go into battle in a few days."

Komander was slightly shocked by this turn of events. She didn't think this day would come. From the beginning she couldn't wait, but now it seemed bittersweet. There didn't seem to be a reason to keep doing this. But it seemed inevitable that it would finally arrive. Komander was starting to think it would be better to just leave Raven alone. It wasn't like she cared what she or her mother would do. Being mean wasn't what it was cracked up to be.

Xxxx

Roy paced back and forth in his room. He didn't think it would be this hard trying to be nice to Raven. He was really trying hard. A few times he did slip up but he caught himself before he said anything. So far Kori hadn't noticed anything. Things should be getting back to normal once Raven leaves. Roy couldn't wait for that day to come. This ruse was affecting his life.

Xxxx

Diana didn't know what to do. Time was drawing thin. Things weren't moving fast enough. She needed for Richard to pop the question soon. She had a feeling that Raven was about to leave and she couldn't have that. Richard could be real slow at times.

"Alfred!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I need ideas about Richard and Raven."

"Don't you think that it would be better if you just let them figure things out?"

"We don't have time for that. I have a feeling that Raven is about to leave and you know I'm never wrong. Now, let's come up with a plan."

Honestly, Alfred didn't know why he bothered trying to reason with her. It was a complete waste of time. When Richard and Raven get married he would be so happy that he wouldn't be dragged into anymore crazy plans.

Xxxx

Terra was in the gardens pacing. She needed to figure out how to expose Raven for who she really is. There was no way that she was going to stand by and let her take control of the people that she cares about. The only thing was to come up with a plan to force about her wicked ways.

"There has to be something."

Terra grew frustrated with each growing second that passed by. It was driving her insane not thinking of anything.

"Terra."

Looking around Terra saw Karen walking towards her. There had to be a way for her to get her on her side.

"Hey, Karen. Did you need something?"

"I need your help with preparing the food in the kitchen. What are you doing out here anyways?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Raven."

"What about her?"

"I know she's evil. I'm trying to come up with a plan to expose her for who she really is."

"Not this again. Will you give this a rest already? Raven isn't hurting anybody."

"How would you know? You don't even know her."

"And neither do you. Terra…you have got to stop jumping to conclusions about people."

"I'm not jumping to conclusions. I actually saw her use evil magic."

"No. you thought you saw something. Let's face it Terra all you saw was Raven chanting a mantra which could be her native tongue. I wish you would cut all this nonsense out. It's getting real old."

"Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean that it isn't true. I know what I saw."

"Whatever. Raven hasn't done anything abnormal since she's been here. Now come on inside and help me out."

Karen turned around in a huff. Terra really needed to get her head straight. Terra followed behind Karen grumbling to herself. There was no stopping her on finding out the truth.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Lots of complicated drama is going around in the castle. There are so many twists and turns that are about to happen. Will Terra go forth in her plans? What do Helen and her associates have up their sleeves? Lots of questions need to be answered.


	13. Battle of Words

**Reviews:**

**Ahsokalo:** Yes they will

**EverMoreMySweet: **You're welcome. Sorry it took so long to update

**Guest: **Lol. No Slade isn't the dark sorcerer.

**JLdark: **Glad you like it and Richard will be surprised

Ch 13-Battle of Words

Narrator:

So much has happened, but it hasn't even reached the tip of the iceberg yet. More evil planning from Helen and her associate and there might be some words in the castle as well.

Xxxx

Raven stayed in her room and laid on the bed. She could since there was some hostility in the castle. She didn't know what it was some about and didn't want to get in the middle of it. There was only so much she could handle. Though lately people have been a little nicer to her lately. She knew Richard would come and check on her later. He always made sure she didn't feel left out.

"I really shouldn't still be here," Raven said.

Letting out a sigh she turned over. This was completely boring. Usually she could find something to occupy her time with, but nothing came to mind. Deciding to get up she walked over to the dresser and grabbed her mirror. Chanting her incantation a big claw came out and transported her to Nevermore.

Looking around the sky was pitch black and there were boulders levitating all around. Black birds were perched on braches watching her. Ignoring them she walked towards the archway that was in front of her. The scenery completely changed from the one before. This time the sky was bright and there was a field of flowers all around. Raven continued to walk forward to her destination. After walking through several archways until she reached her destination. The place looked similar to when she first arrived except that there was a big grey building standing in front of her.

Raven walked into the building. Inside was dark with only candles to light the building. Heading down one hallway Raven never made a sound. She came here so many times that it was second nature to her. The candles glow gave off an eerie atmosphere. At the end of the hall there was a door. Stepping through, she was in a room. It looked like an ancient literary. There were books everywhere. At the center there was a stand with a thick leather bound book sitting on top of it. Raven stood in front of it and flipped to a specific passage in the book. This should relieve any boredom she had left.

Xxxx

Terra paced back and forth. She just couldn't get Raven out of her mind. She knew that something terrible was going to happen as long as Raven stayed here. She needed to find a way to get rid of Raven. There was no way she'd let her family and friends be in danger. There had to be something that she could do. So far all of her plans weren't working out. Right now she, Karen, and Victor weren't speaking. Things would have gone much smoother if they had believed her. Terra needed to gather more evidence. It was going to be hard since lately Raven has been staying in her room lately. There had to be a way to lure her out. Richard was usually seen with her. She needed to buy her time perfectly and see if he'd get her out of there. If only these meetings didn't get in the way. Though sometimes they stayed in her room. All of this thinking was giving her a headache.

"What should I do?"

Terra started to pace more around the room. There had to be something that she was missing. This feeling wouldn't go away. It was gnawing at her from the back of her head. Something just wasn't clicking right. Raven was so secretive about everything. Terra needed to push forward if she wanted people to believe her. She needed to find proof of her logic. That was what was lacking from last time. If she could wait until Richard managed to lure Raven out of her room then she could sneak in and find something. All there needed to do was wait.

Xxxx

Richard stood outside of Raven's door. He had been doing this for the past few days now. Something wasn't right about this. It was getting harder and harder for him to get Raven out of her room. He was starting to get worried about her. If things didn't blow over soon with his friends he didn't know what he would do. It was probable why she stayed in her room all the time. Even his mother was starting to get worried. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Richard had knocked a few times before Raven opened the door. It was weird of her not to answer the door automatically.

"Yes," Raven said through the crack in the door.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine."

"Would you like to do something later?"

"I don't know."

"Raven…you've been cooped up in your room for the past few days now. I think it's time for you to get out."

"And do what exactly."

"I can give you a tour of the kingdom."

"I think I know my way around since live here."

"But do you know all the secret places."

"What secret places?"

"You'll have to come out and see."

Raven weighed the options in her head. He had definitely had her interest peaked. She just didn't know if she wanted to leave the castle. Of course she couldn't stay inside this room every day.

"Ok."

"Really!"

"You sound surprised," Raven replied with a soft smile.

"I didn't think you would actually say yes."

"Well…technically I said ok not yes."

"Same difference."

"Only in your head."

"Haha very funny."

"So when do we leave."

"How 'bout now?"

Raven opened the door and stepped out of the room. Richard had a goofy smile plastered on his face. Taking her hand they headed downstairs and out of the castle. The day was clear and the bright. A carriage was already sitting out front waiting for them. They climbed into the carriage and were on their way.

"You had this all planned out didn't you?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd actually came or not."

"What would you have done if I didn't come?"

"Most likely kidnapped you."

That received a small laugh from Raven. She was actually enjoying their small banter. It was actually refreshing getting out and having a normal conversation. Mostly their talks were in front of her door and short. She didn't want to get anymore attached to him than she already was. The ride was light and not stuff. Looking out the window Raven didn't recognize any of her surroundings.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"So you keep telling me."

"Then why are you doing one?"

"Trust me you'll like it."

Raven huffed but said nothing. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It didn't take long to reach their destination. Richard helped her out of the carriage and let her see what the surprise was. Raven gasped once she saw where they were. In front of them was a tall building surrounded by trees and rose bushes. Richard took her hand and led the way inside. The interior was magnificent with gold trimming and black stoned flooring. There was a staircase on both sides of the building and there were rows and rows of books lining the walls.

"Wow," Raven said breathlessly. She took in everything that was around her.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it."

"I knew you would."

Xxxx

Terra had watched Richard and Raven leave the castle. She made sure that no one was looking as she made her way upstairs and towards Raven's room. Looking down the hall she made sure that the coast was clear before entering the room. There was nothing special about the room. It was completely plain and no real decorations around. Terra began to look through everything that she saw. She looked through all the drawers and into the bathroom.

"Ugh! How could there be nothing here. She has to be hiding something I just know."

Terra sat on the bed deflated. She didn't know what she should do now.

"Miss Terra…what are you doing in Miss Raven's room?" asked a voice from the door.

Terra froze and slowly looked up. Standing in the doorway was Alfred. This was not the best position to be found in. "Hey Alfred. What are you doing here?"

"I believe that I asked you first."

"I thought that I could clean up her room since she's not here."

"Miss Raven doesn't like anyone being in her room. That is why I personally come in and clean it for her when she leaves."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Miss Raven usually keeps the room in an organized order."

"I wasn't aware."

"Really. I thought I had specifically told all the staff to leave the cleaning of Miss Raven's room to me."

"It must have slipped my mind."

"You don't usually forget things like that, Miss Terra."

"Oh would you look at the time. I have to get back to my other duties."

Terra quickly rushed out of the room and down the hall. She made it all the way to the library before she caught her breath. 'Whew that was a close one.' There was no way of her getting back into the room now that Alfred caught her. To top it off she still didn't find anything that would prove that Raven was hiding something.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked.

Terra nearly jumped five feet in the air. She whirled around and faced him. "Victor! Don't just sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry."

"I thought you had practice."

"We're on break. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Believe what you want."

"I just hope you've abandoned your useless obsession with Raven."

"I do not have an obsession with her."

"Sure you don't."

"Whatever, I have work to do."

With that said Terra went back to her duties. Her investigation would have to wait at a later date.

Xxxx

Richard and Raven soon returned back to the castle a few hours later. Raven looked to be in a happier mood than the past few days. Richard was actually happy about that. He walked her to her room then headed to his study to go over some battle plans. The halls seemed more quite than usual.

The plans that he was making weren't quite right. He had to constantly redo them. There was a knock on the study door.

"Come in."

Victor and Terra walked into the room. Victor had a grim expression on his face while Terra wore a confident look.

"Something you two need?"

"I think you need to have a serious talk with Terra. She's not acting like herself."

"That's not true. I'm perfectly fine."

"What's the problem?"

"It's Raven," Terra all but shouted.

"What about her?" Richard asked. He was completely confused by Terra's sudden outburst.

"She's evil."

"Excuse me."

"There's something not right about her."

Richard looked over to Victor who rolled his eyes.

"I keep telling her that she was imagining things and Karen is fed up about this constant talk about how Raven is evil."

"This is the first I've heard of this."

"You have to believe me Richard. I'm afraid she might have cast a spell on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard her one day chanting something."

"Chanting?"

"Yes. I think she might be a witch sent here to destroy our kingdom."

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that Terra had an overactive imagination, but this was ridiculous.

"You see. She's lost her mind."

"I have not. Richard you have to believe me."

"Do you have any proof of this accusation?"

"Well…no…but…"

"Terra… I don't know why you don't like Raven, but to make up this complete lie. What do you think this will accomplish?"

"I'm not lying. You need to get rid of her before something dangerous happens."

"I'm not getting rid of her."

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment."

"And you're not? I think you need to take a few days off to clear your head."

"But…"

"No buts Terra."

Terra left the study in a huff. Victor could only shake his head.

"I'm sorry to have told you this man, but she was getting out of control. Karen and I tried to talk some sense into her."

"It's fine. Is this why you guys stopped talking?"

"Basically. We don't have anything against Raven because we don't know her."

"I understand."

"Well I'll leave you alone."

Victor left the study closing the door behind him. Richard just stared at the door. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Could things in his life become even more stressful?

Xxxx

Narrator:

Poor Richard has a lot of trouble. Terra has become even more unbearable than before. Trouble always seems to be around the corner for them.


	14. Understanding

**Reviews:**

**Nyxione: **I'm glad you like it. I did notice a redundancy of lately but forgot to change it when I was going over it in editing before submitting.

Ch 14-Understanding

Narrator:

It seems that Terra just doesn't know when to quit. She seems to be the only one causing trouble. Richard is even getting sick of her behavior. Nothing is going very well with them.

Xxxx

Richard didn't know what to do. He just found out that Victor and Karen weren't talking to Terra. Garfield was acting more defensive than usual. Kori wasn't that outgoing lately. The only one who had changed for the better would have to be Roy. He wasn't so aggressive towards Raven anymore. He didn't know what had happened to create all these changes. None of these problems had ever occurred before. This just didn't make sense. Richard assumed it was all pint up emotion they had for each other.

"All this thinking is giving me a headache."

Letting out a deep sigh Richard layed on his bed. When did his life become so complicated? He didn't need to worry about his friend's behavior when he had problems of his own. His mother was constantly trying to get him to propose to Raven with Alfred's help. His father is making him take on more responsibility in relation to the kingdom and he had to make sure that Raven didn't sneak out of the kingdom. There was just too much going on. He really needed to take a break. Richard slowly drifted off to sleep.

Xxxx

Diana paced back and forth in her room. Bruce and Alfred watched her. They learned not to mess with her when she got like this. It was best to just let her be Diana was running out of time and she knew it. She could feel that Raven was getting ready to leave. Richard needed to propose to her before that time came. She did all she could to delay Raven from leaving. Diana needed a new tactic. There had to be some way to speed things along quickly. She didn't understand why Richard was being so hesitant. There was obvious attraction between the two. They had to be the most stubborn people that she met, which made them perfect for each other.

"Have you two thought of anything yet?" Diana asked.

"No," Alfred replied.

"Diana…shouldn't we just let things come naturally. We shouldn't rush things," Bruce said.

"If we did that then nothing will happen. Raven will be leaving soon and Richard has to propose before that happens."

"How do you know she's leaving?"

"I just do. Now stop making stupid distractions and help me figure out a plan."

Bruce just sighed. He didn't know how he got roped into this. Now he understood Alfred's mannerisms. It took a lot of patience to deal with Diana. He didn't know where any of this came from. He was just lucky that Richard didn't inherit any of this. One Diana was enough than having two.

"What if we plan a secret date for the two?" Bruce suggested.

"That's too obvious," Diana replied.

"How 'bout planning a romantic picnic for the two?" Alfred asked.

"Too plain."

They spent an hour cooped up in the room coming up with ideas. Diana was being extremely picky about this. She wanted everything to be perfect. There couldn't be any screw ups. Richard needed to propose to Raven soon before something happens. Diana had a feeling that something bad would happen to the kingdom that would leave it in destruction if Richard didn't propose.

"Why aren't you guys helping out? Must I do everything myself," Diana lashed out in frustration.

"We're doing the best we can," Bruce replied.

"You aren't trying hard enough. Do you want the kingdom to crumble?"

Bruce thought that his wife was starting to blow things out of proportion. The kingdom wouldn't suffer if Richard didn't have a bride right now. But there was no talking to her. It would be utterly pointless to talk reason.

"Everything must be perfect. And I think I know the perfect thing."

Xxxx

Raven peaked outside of her door. She made sure that the coast was clear before stepping out of her room. This would be her only chance to get out of here before anyone found out. She had made the decision to leave today. There couldn't be any more delays. So far there wasn't anyone around.

"Going somewhere," a voice behind her said.

Whirling around she came face to face with Richard. She didn't know how he had snuck up on her.

"Don't do that?"

"Sorry. Where are you going?"

"I wanted to meditate in the garden."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Believe what you want."

"Then you don't mind if I join you then."

Raven slightly hesitated at that. She didn't expect for him to say that. "Of course not."

"Good. Where too?"

Raven led them out back and towards the stables. This was the only way for him not to get suspicious. It wouldn't look good if she led him outside the castle grounds. The stables were the first thing that came to her mind. A nice horse ride seemed like a good idea.

"You wanted to go horseback riding?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm joining you then."

Raven smiled slightly at the corny line he just gave. Richard could be dorky at times, but that was what made him attractive.

"Which horse do you want?" Richard asked.

"Doesn't matter," Raven replied.

Richard went over to a white mare and got her set up. He then went over to prepare his own horse. Once that was done he led the horses outside the stables.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere away from the castle."

"We could ride into the forest."

Raven agreed with him and silently followed his directions. The ride was very pleasant. Though now she had to figure out another way to leave this place. She didn't know why it was so hard. It was like this unknown force was keeping her here.

Richard needed this to get his mind off of things. It was getting unbearable to stay in the castle now. Everyone was keeping to themselves and things had become strange. He didn't know why his friends were acting this way. To him it was completely childish.

Xxxx

Diana smiled from the hiding place she was in. The good thing was that she didn't need to do anything. This was much better than what she was planning on doing. Maybe Richard would propose, but knowing him he wouldn't be thinking about it. She'd convince him later about the proposal. He'd need help in saying the right words anyways.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Diana just loves to play matchmaker doesn't she. Though her thoughts and fears couldn't be closer to the truth. Well…I'm tired. We'll continue with the story tomorrow.


	15. More Conflicts

**Reviews:**

**Reader103: **Here's the update

Ch 15-More Conflicts

Narrator:

You would think that things would start to settle down. So much drama seems to have accumulated over the past few days. There doesn't seem to be an end to it.

Xxxx

Helen, Komander, and the dark wizard all sat in a room. They had finally come up with a plan to get Raven. They already knew that she was staying in the castle. The only trouble would be getting pass the castle's defenses. It would only be a few days before Trigon showed up. They've barely made any progress. He would not be happy about this.

"Well…have you two come up with anything yet," Helen shouted.

"Patience Helen, the girl won't stay in the castle for long," the dark wizard said.

"I didn't see why we're doing this. We should leave her alone," Komander said.

"Have you lost your mind? We need her to finish our plans. If we don't have her in out possession soon we'll be finished."

"Why'd you even agree to this arrangement in the first place? If you ask me it's nothing but a big waste of time."

"Well…no one asked you. So just keep quiet and stay out of the way."

"Fine by me."

Komander got out of her seat and left the room. The dark wizard looked back at Helen.

"Do you think it wise to let her go off on her own?"

"She'll be fine. Komander wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize our mission."

"Are you positive?"

"I think I would know my own daughter."

"If you say so."

Helen was seething. They were running out of time. She didn't know what was going on with Komander. She wasn't acting like her normal self. Maybe the pressure was getting to her. It was bound to happen. But she knew for a fact that Komander wouldn't sell them out. They just needed to plan things accordingly for it to work. Nothing will get in their way. Once Trigon was here everything would fall into place.

The dark wizard watched Helen closely. Something about this was completely off. There was something that he was missing. Something was telling him that their plan wasn't going to work even with Trigon. He would need to consult his magic later on once he left. Especially with Komander acting strange this could all blow up in their face.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I've been talking to you about a different strategy I thought of. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing that would be of concern to you. Now what were you saying."

Helen ran through her strategy again. She didn't trust the dark wizard. There was something that he wasn't telling her. And if there was one thing that she couldn't stand was someone keeping things from her. Helen was going to find out what the wizard is planning one way or another.

Xxxx

Terra paced back and forth in her room. She had been thinking night and day about what she should do with Raven. There had to be something that could be used against her. Raven would slip up soon enough and then Terra would have her proof. Things were going to go in her favor one way or another. All she needed to do was plan everything right. Catching Raven in the act of using her powers was not going to be easy. And getting the others attention wasn't going to be easy since she already lost the trust of Karen and Victor. Maybe if she could get Richard on her side, but then he seemed like he was in love with her. But once he sees that she's nothing but an evil witch sent to destroy them he'll have to get rid of her. The thing was proving that she was working for some dark master. How was Terra going to get her out of her room? Sneaking around wasn't going to work anymore.

An idea was slowly forming in her head. It was going to be the perfect plan. Terra just had to pick the right time to inform Richard and the others. They'll see that she wasn't being crazy and execute Raven before she reported back to whoever controlled her. This could save the kingdom from a major threat. With that thought in mind Terra went to start cleaning the library and collect information about evil witches.

Xxxx

Komander quietly looked out into the hallway from her room. Making sure that the coast was clear she quietly made her way down the hall. All this evil talk was starting to take its toll on her. There was no way she was going to stick around for this. Her mother and that weird evil magician can bring about the end of the world if they want, but she was having no part of it. This was beyond crazy and logical. Making it outside of the house she stood not knowing what to do. It was a good thing that it was dark because she was seriously confused. She didn't know what to do after this. Maybe she needed to head to another kingdom. But for tonight she needed somewhere to stay. Komander started walking towards the village. Hopefully one of the inns will be open this late at night and think of a plan of action tomorrow.

Xxxx

The dark wizard sat in a dark room chanting a dark spell. He needed to find the gem and soon. Trigon was already displeased with them. He needed to get back into his favor. The dark wizard didn't know why it was so hard to find her. This was all that Helen's fault. If she taken proper care of her then they wouldn't be in the predicament that they're in now. That woman will regret the day that she ever came to him for help.

"Tara car chu no dome futa," the dark wizard said in his chant. The dark smoke became bigger and started to fill up the room. He continued to chant while the smoke started to swirl around. There was something blocking him from seeing anything. The dark wizard threw his hands up in frustration. No matter what spell he said nothing seemed to get through. This was a complete waste of time. It was driving him crazy not being able to see anything.

Xxxx

Trigon sat in his throne room waiting patiently. If he wanted something done right he had to do it for himself. It was pointless of him to even considered letting humans do simple tasks. He sat with his throne with his head laying on his arm. He used his own powers to locate the gem. There was nothing that could escape his eyes.

His eyes glowed bright and a vortex formed. It showed him what happens in the human world. Searching through it didn't take him that long to locate Raven. Nothing ever escaped his noticed. It was good that she hadn't left the kingdom yet, but bad news for the people who lived there. Trigon was looking forward to destroying the kingdom of Gotham. An evil grin formed on his face. This was going to be fun. It had been centuries since he destroyed a planet.

"Svalar! Gather all the demons. We start are attack today," Trigon said.

"Right away, Lord Trigon," the demon Svalar said as he flew out of the throne room to gather all the demons.

Trigon stood up from his throne and walked towards the portal chamber. Things were going to get even more interesting when those humans see all those demons attacking them. Trigon couldn't wait until he wreaked havoc on the mortals. They were nothing but insignificant bugs that needed to know their place.

In the portal chamber all of the demons were already gathered when he arrived. The demons moved out of his ways as he walked forward.

"Today minions, we will make our way to the planet earth," Trigon announced.

"Has the gem activated, my Lord," one of the demons asked.

"No, but as long as she's nearby I can create a portal to send us there."

All the demons shouted at this proclamation. Trigon conjured up his magic to create the portal. A swirl of black and red formed as the portal. All the demons flew in as Trigon moved forward. At the end they stood on the outskirts of the kingdom of Gotham. Trigon smiled evilly knowing that the humans had no idea who they were up against.

Xxxx

Raven's eyes snapped open from her meditation. She had a bad feeling about something. Something very evil was coming for her and it wouldn't be good for anyone.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Things aren't turning out good. What will Terra's plan be? Will Komander warn Raven about the dark wizard and Helen? So many questions. We'll find out what happens next time.


	16. Major Headache

Ch 16-Major Headache

Narrator:

The tension only gets thicker by the minute. Not to mention that Helen is moving forward with her plan. Trigon has already made his appearance and they're about to attack the palace.

Xxxx

Raven was growing nervous by the minute. Something was to happen and it wouldn't be good. She grabbed her mirror and teleported into Nevermore. Her mind was in complete chaos. All her emotions were running around without a care. Raven cautiously made her way through all the emotions. None of them seemed to take any notice of her presence.

In the far distance stood a tall building. It was in the shape of a clock tower. The structure looked really old. Raven quickly made her way over to it. The door creaked open as she rushed in. it blocked out all the noise that was coming from outside. The room was pitch black. Raven softly chanted an incantation to light up the room. She walked up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower. At the top of the staircase a cauldron sat in the middle of the room. Raven conjured up her spell book and proceeded to pull out all the ingredients she needed.

"That won't help you," a voice said from the shadows.

"And why is that?" Raven asked not stopping what she was doing.

"Use a different spell."

"That didn't answer my question."

"It's not who you're looking for."

"Stop speaking in riddles and come out, Mystery."

The said emotion came out from the shadows. She wore a purple/black cloak, but instead of a leotard she wore a long black dress with slits on each side and high heeled boots.

"The spell you're doing is wrong."

"No it's not. I'm trying to figure out how long I have before Trigon gets here. This spell will help me."

"You're not looking for Trigon."

"If I'm not looking for him then who am I looking for?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"What have I told you about speaking in riddles."

"You'll find the right spell on the last page."

With that said Mystery went back into the shadows. Raven could feel a headache already. She chanted a spell and returned to the castle. There had to be a way to defeat Trigon. Raven needed somewhere to think. She couldn't stay in the castle any longer. It was wrong of her to even come here in the first place. With that in mind Raven quickly teleported to the nearby forest.

The forest was thick with trees that built a canopy around her. It was the safest place for her. No one was around to get hurt. Taking a deep breath she floated in the air and chanted her incantation. Everything around her was covered in flames and the buildings were crumbled and destroyed. The sky was a blood red and demons were flying around. Raven was in shock at what she saw.

"Hello daughter," Trigon said in a deep voice behind her.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing that wasn't expected and now it's time for you to join us."

"I will never join you."

"You talk as if you have a choice."

"I always have a choice."

"No…you don't."

Trigon stood and blasted a fire ball right at Raven. The heat was intense with no time for her to put up a shield. Raven was blinded by an intense bright light.

Xxxx

Trigon gave the order for the demons to attach the kingdom. With a shout the demons sprung forward to wreak havoc on the humans. Some took to the sky while others ran. Flames of fire flew from their mouths destroying the trees and ground.

The few people that were outside looked up in confusion. The sky was once blue and bright then it turned dark and red. No one knew what to make of this sudden change. It was completely unexpected. Then these winged creatures came flying down breathing fire. Screams were heard and everyone was running for their lives.

From the castle a bell sounded from the tower. The whole castle was in an uproar. No one could make heads or tails of what was going on. A soldier ran to tell the king and queen what was going on in the kingdom.

"Your majesties," a soldier shouted as he ran into the throne room.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"There are demons destroying the kingdom."

"What?"

"How did they even get here?" Diana asked.

"No one knows, your majesty."

"Fine. Gather all the soldiers and get ready for war," Bruce ordered.

"Right away."

The soldier quickly ran out of the throne room. Soldiers were running through the halls. Richard stood on the roof with Victor, Roy, and Garfield. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell," Victor said.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to defeat them," Richard said.

"And just how are we supposed to do that? They're throwing fire from their mouths and hands," Garfield complained.

"We'll just have to figure something out. We need to protect the people of this kingdom," Richard said.

All four of them headed back inside the castle to get ready for battle. They needed to do anything they could to save the kingdom. Soldiers grabbed swords and shields out of the barracks. Roy, Victor, and Garfield headed straight for the training field to get on their armor. Richard went to gather all the women and children and lead them to the safe house under the castle. Most of the maids and servants had already made it down there. He found Karen and Terra with their kids in the library.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two. Hurry you guys need to get down below before the demons enter the castle. Where's Kori?"

"She went to go help your mother gather all the children and then head down there," Karen replied.

"Good. You two go on ahead. I'm going to get Raven."

"You're wasting your time," Terra said.

"Terra…don't," Karen warned.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked looking confused.

"It's obvious Raven's the one who called the demons here."

"You don't know that Terra. You'll have to forgive her. She's not in her right mind," Karen explained.

"I do too know what I'm talking about!" Terra shouted.

"Am I missing something?" Richard asked.

"Raven is an evil witch. She's probable the one who brought those evil demons here," Terra said.

"Please. You have no proof that she's an evil witch. All of what you said is just speculation."

"Nobody asked you!"

Richard couldn't do anything, but stare at the two of them. He was completely confused by the whole situation. None of it made any sense to him. "What makes you think Raven is an evil witch, Terra?"

"Well…I saw her one time in the library. She was chanting some weird incantation of some sort."

"She like to meditate. You were just hearing her reciting her mantra."

"No it wasn't."

"Terra."

"I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were."

"But you implied it."

Karen and Richard exchanged looks. They didn't know what to think. They had never seen Terra act like this. Tony even looked a little frightened of his mom.

"Well you guys need to head towards the dungeon."

Richard walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled out a book. The bookcase slide open revealing a secret passage. Karen moved down the stairs with the children. Terra started to head down, but then stopped. "Just remember what I said." with that Terra made her way down the stairs following Karen. Richard could only shake his head and slide the bookcase back. Now he needed to find Raven.

Richard made his way to Raven's room. Knocking first he waited until she came to the door. When there was no answer he went inside. He was shocked to find that there was no one there. He checked everywhere before leaving. _'Where could she be? I know she wasn't on the roof since I was just there not that long ago. And not the library since I just left there.' _It was hard for him to make any progress with all the soldiers running around and him giving them orders. He tried asking Alfred if he knew where Raven was, but he hadn't seen her all day. Richard was starting to get worried. It wasn't like her to just up and leave like this. Though maybe all the noise got on her nerves and she left. But the question was where.

"Richard!" Bruce shouted from down the hall.

"What is it dad?" Richard replied.

"Why aren't you out there fighting the demons?

"I'm looking for Raven."

"She's probable down in the dungeons with the rest of the women and children. Now hurry up and get ready we need you in this battle."

Letting out a sigh Richard went and did as he was told. He just hoped that Raven was safe.

Xxxx

Outside in the city it was pure chaos. Soldiers and demons were fighting each other. Right now it looked more like the demons were winning. Some soldiers were guiding the few surviving people towards the castle while the others were holding off the demons. Some of the demons were actually feasting off some of the humans as they screamed in agony. Blood was everywhere soaking the ground.

Richard held his own fighting and slaying a few demons that were in his way. Bodies laid on the ground either decapitated or mangled into something unfamiliar. Richard saw Victor over on his left trying to fight off three demons at once. Beheading the demons he was fighting Richard made his way over to his friend.

"Looks like you could use some help," Richard said as he got near. He managed to cut down one of the demons fighting Victor.

"Thanks man," Victor said cutting down the second demon. Now there was only one demon left.

"Where are Roy and Garfield?" Richard asked blocking a fireball aimed at him.

"Last I saw they were headed further into the city. These things just keep coming. It's like it doesn't matter how much we cut down there are a thousand more to take their place."

"They have to have some type of weakness."

"If they do they're not tellin."

"Well what we're doing now isn't working."

"You have any bright ideas."

"Yeah. I just need to find Raven."

"What? Isn't she in the castle?"

"No I have to find her. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure thing. It's not like anything will change if you're here or not."

"Thanks."

They both cut down the last demon they were up against. Richard headed for the outskirts of town while Victor tried to give him some cover. Richard didn't know how he was going to find Raven, but he knew he had to try.

Xxxx

Trigon grinned in delight. It didn't matter how much the humans fought it all ended up the same. He was going to rule these mortals whether they knew it or not. It was really a losing battle, but he found it entertaining how they put up a fight. The sounds of their screams were music to his ears. The whole place will be covered in fire in a matter of minutes. The smell of their blood drew out the saliva in his mouth.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Things aren't looking good for the kingdom. Hopefully things will turn out better once Richard finds Raven.


	17. Moving Forward

Ch17-Moving Forward

Narrator:

The battle has begun between the kingdom and Trigon. There's been a lot of bloodshed and Raven has seemed to have disappeared from the chaos. Hopefully Richard will be able to find her.

Xxxx

Demons were flying around the kingdom. People were running all over the place trying to find a safe place to hide. The knights were doing everything in their power to destroy them. Some demons breathed fire down at the people while others threw fireballs. There was so much chaos and destruction around there were hardly anymore buildings to hide in. Nothing but destruction lay waste to everything. Most buildings were crumbling down. There wasn't many places to hide.

The king had sent soldiers to fight against the demons. He even had to call in from neighboring kingdoms. Many of the knights were having a hard time keeping the demons at bay. There were more knights dying than demons. By now it was hard to keep track of how many died.

"This is just great. I knew we couldn't trust her," Roy said as he tried to block a demons attack.

"Will you give it a rest Roy? We don't even know that she's a part of this," Victor replied.

"Who's to say that she isn't? She left in a hurry," Garfield said.

"Hey! I'd run too if there were demons running around, but I'm a soldier."

"Whatever I still don't trust her."

"You really need to get over this."

"Not when I know I'm right."

"Can you two please focus on what's at hand right now?"

The boys stopped their argument for the time being. It was hard trying to keep the demons at bay. There wasn't any time to escort any of the by-standers to safety. It was hard trying to block all the fire being aimed at them. Screams of agony was heard when the fire managed to hit its target. More casualties were on the human side than the demon side. It seemed like the demons skin was hard to penetrate. Their organization was so unpredictable that the Gotham army had trouble figuring out their next move.

"Where's Richard?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know. I lost track of him earlier when the demons started to attack," Roy said.

"He's probable somewhere in battle," Victor replied. He actually knew where he was, but didn't want to tell the others. It wouldn't look good if they knew he went to look for a girl in the middle of an attack on the kingdom.

"Yeah…probable."

The boys stopped their talking to concentrate on their fighting. It was a good thing that they could find some way to defeat the demons. Their skin was hard to penetrate unless you hit the right spot. The human number was decreasing more and more. It felt like this battle had lasted for days. The time of day has seemed to slip by. Most of the soldiers were getting tired and dragging about. The demons didn't look like they were going to back down any time soon.

Xxxx

Trigon was actually impressed that the humans were holding their own in battle. Though it doesn't help much when they haven't even gone through half his army. The chaos that was created was a sight to behold. Once he was finished with this kingdom he will conquer all of the other kingdoms until their all destroyed. Nothing sounded sweeter than the sounds of torment and agony from his victims.

Xxxx

Helen couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was unimaginable. This morning she woke up and the sky was dark red. Then to make matters worse she found out that Komander had disappeared. Such an ungrateful child. Now it looked like Trigon was already here. She made her way outside the house only to be ambushed by three demons. Helen let out a bloody murder scream as the demons started to feast on her body. Blood spilled out everywhere.

Xxxx

Bruce cut down four more of the demons. It seemed like a losing battle, but he wasn't going to give up. He would protect the kingdom of Gotham with his last breath. No one else should have to face the horrors that they're facing now. The only question was how these demons came here and who brought them. This was a complete nightmare.

Xxxx

The dark wizard transported himself to where Trigon was. He needed to appease to him somehow. Everything is as it should be. Soon the whole world will be inhabited with demons.

"Lord Trigon," the dark wizard said bowing before him.

"What it is it?" Trigon asked.

"I'm so pleased that you could make it here. I assume that the gem had fulfilled her destiny."

"Not exactly. I was able to create my own portal with the gem nearby. And it was no thanks to you and that worthless woman."

"My humble apology. I did try to help in finding the gem. It was that woman's fault for losing track of her. If you would allow me the opportunity to fix my mistake I will gladly find the gem."

"That won't be necessary. I already know where she is. Raven will join us soon enough. I'm already working on her now. It won't even matter what that human man does."

"So there won't be any more problems?"

"No. everything is already set into motion and there's no stopping it."

Xxxx

Richard made it to the outskirts of town. He had a feeling that Raven was in the forest. It was ironic that the forest hadn't been destroyed or overrun with demons. Looking back towards the town there was nothing but fire everywhere. With a deep breath Richard made his way towards the forest.

The trees made a thick canopy that blocked out any noise. It was completely silent. Not even the animals would dare to come out of their hiding places. Richard felt a little creeped out, but he continued forward. He just needed to find Raven and everything would be better. He didn't know how he knew that he just did.

It felt like hours had passed and it didn't look like he made any progress. Everything looked the same. "This is getting me nowhere." Soon he heard a noise coming from his left. Going in that direction he just hoped that Raven would be there. From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow moving. "RAVEN!"

The shadow stopped for a second then continued away from him. Richard just knew that had to be her, but he didn't know why she was running away from him. He kept shouting her name, but she kept moving forward. He was starting to lose his patience. Already he tripped about five times, ran into three trees, and about nearly lost sight of her six times.

"RAVEN! Please stop."

For a second it didn't look like she was going to listen to him. Then the shadowed figure stopped and Richard had time to catch up to her. Moving closer he could see Raven clearly now. She wore a white cloak and instead of a dress she wore a tight fitting leotard. Richard was left speechless for a few seconds by her appearance.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?"

Those questions left Richard momentarily stunned. What did she mean by who he was? They had known each other for a good year now. This didn't make any sense. What could have happened to her that she would forget who he was.

xxxx

Narrator:

Nothing is looking good for the kingdom of Gotham. The only good news was that Helen is no longer in the picture.


	18. Backward Thoughts

Ch 18-Backward Thoughts

Narrator:

Richard has finally found Raven, but she seems different somehow. He tries to convince her to come back with him, but she refused. Things don't seem to be looking good for them.

Xxxx

Richard and Raven were deep in a forest away from all the destruction in the kingdom. Raven kept a safe distance from Richard. She acted as if she didn't know him. The trees surrounded them in a cocoon to drown out any noises. They were left to themselves with no disruption.

Richard honestly didn't know what to say. There were a million questions going through his head. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. He only knew that he still cared about her and wanted to see her. It was like this strong pull drew him towards her.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Rae it's me…Richard," Richard replied stepping towards her.

"I don't know you."

"Yes you do. We've known each other for a few months now."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I know that you like herbal tea, you're an early riser, you like to keep to yourself, and you like to take walks in a garden."

Raven was left speechless by this. She had never told anyone about her fascination with gardens. Maybe he was telling the truth. Though she didn't understand why she couldn't remember him. Of course she didn't know why she was in the middle of the woods either. Maybe this Richard guy could explain a few things to her.

"Ok…you've got my attention. So what do you want?"

Richard let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was afraid that she wouldn't believe him. It was a relief that she was even giving him a chance.

"I just want to talk."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"You think I have an ulterior motive?"

"Doesn't everyone."

"Well I don't."

"Sure you don't."

"I'm not like that Raven. You can trust me."

"I don't trust anybody."

"OK. Well…"

"Have you been stalking me?"

"What? No. What gave you that idea?"

"Seeing as how you that I like to drink herbal tea and that I like to take walks in gardens. No one knows any of that."

"You told me those things and we actually did them."

"So you say."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Whatever."

"Look I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Well you're not doing a good job."

"You are so frustrating."

"Not unlike yourself."

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhh!"

"If you don't have anything useful to say I'm leaving."

"Will you stop being difficult. I need your help to save the kingdom."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Because there are demons destroying the kingdom of Gotham. And I know that you can help stop them."

That made Raven stop and think. There's no way that he could be here already. It didn't make any sense. She was still living on the planet and not destroyed. She would have become the gem unless he managed to find another way to free himself. "I can't help you."

"What do you mean? Of course you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can. I believe in you."

"Well that makes you a fool."

"Who are you afraid of Raven?"

"Who said I was afraid of anyone?"

"Since you're unwilling to help. You're obviously afraid of someone."

"What do you know anyways?"

"Just tell me and we'll figure something out."

"My father. Trigon."

"You mean he's the one who brought these demons?"

"Yes."

"Well…there has to be a way to defeat him."

"There isn't."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want. It's the truth."

Raven turned around and was about to leave before Richard grabbed her hand. She slightly shocked by him touching her yet it seemed familiar somehow. "What are you doing?"

"You don't have to leave. We'll figure something out together."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not."

Raven took a minute for that to sink in. that was the first time anyone has said that to her even after what she did. It actually made her feel happy that someone believed in her. "Ok. What do have in mind?"

Xxxx

Trigon could feel his victory coming closer there weren't that many humans fighting left. Most of the soldiers were already dead or wounded severely. Though he was growing tired of all the fighting. He could just destroy them all now, but that would take away the fun.

Xxxx

Bruce was getting weary and he could tell his men were too. This battle has been going on for too long and they weren't able to push back the enemy. The whole of his army was defeated in a matter of hours. There were only about thirty men still fighting out of the three hundred Bruce started off with. Something had to happen and soon.

Xxxx

Raven could feel her heart racing with Richard holding her hand. She never felt this way for anyone. What made him so special as to cause this kind of reaction from her? She felt so at peace with him around. Even her emotions weren't acting crazy anymore. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and it felt like the both of them were incased in a bright white light.

The white light grow bigger and covered the whole forest. It continued to spread towards the kingdom. When it touch the demons they started to disintegrate. The demons started to retreat back towards the portal to get away from the light. The soldiers were shocked by this. Even Trigon didn't understand what was happening.

"Foolish! She thinks she can defeat me with something this weak."

Trigon summoned his dark powers and blasted towards the white light. His powers didn't even have an effect to it. This greatly shocked him. As the light approached him all Trigon could do was stand there paralyzed. When it hit him all Trigon could do was scream out in agony. With Trigon go the demons all disappeared and the portal closed. The sky turned back into the light blue color instead of red.

The few soldiers and villagers that remained looked around them. Some were afraid to come out of their hiding places. It was hard to believe that it was finally over.

Xxxx

Narrator:

Well…it looks like things turned out good after all…sorta.


	19. Proposal

**Reviews:**

**mooncutie11: **Lol sorry. I know I've been pretty bad with my updates lately, but I'm trying to work on that.

Ch 19-Proposal

Narrator:

Things have really changed in the kingdom. With the demons gone and Trigon defeated there is much work to be done. Richard even has his work cut out for him with Raven and the rest of the gang. Hopefully things will get back together soon.

Xxxx

Richard stood close by Raven as they stared at his family and friends. He wasn't about to lose her again just because they think she did something that she had no control over. Looking at the faces around them he could tell Gar and Terra didn't care much for Raven. Victor and Karen knew that it wasn't her fault. That only left his parents. Richard was kind of afraid to look at them. He was afraid of what their faces would say.

"Uh-mmm…..so…," Victor started to break the silence.

"I've decided to let Raven stay here," Richard pronounced.

"WHAT!" Garfield shouted.

"That's great man," Victor said simultaneously.

Garfield couldn't believe his ears. How could Victor be okay with this after what happened? Not to mention how Richard is acting. How could no one see how dangerous she was? There was no way that she was staying in the castle. She needed to be thrown out of the kingdom or better yet beheaded. Gar didn't care if she did lose her memory. This couldn't go unpunished and the king and queen should think the same.

"Wonderful! That means we can still have our tea time in the garden," Diana said.

"Good to hear," Bruce replied.

Richard was surprised by this. More so from what his dad said than his mom. He had thought his dad didn't like Raven. It was great that both of his parents were okay with this. It lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. Even Victor seemed okay with it. The only one who seemed to have a problem with it was Garfield.

"What is wrong with you guys," Garfield shouted.

"Now Gar….," Diana started to say.

"NO! This is ridiculous. She's the reason why all of this happened."

"I think you need to calm down."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN! Don't tell me to calm down. Don't you guys realize what she's done? That _thing _nearly destroyed all of the kingdom and you guys want to invite her to stay at the castle. Terra was right about her. Nothing but evil resides inside her. She can't be trusted."

"Garfield! Raven is not a _thing _as you so delicately put it. Do not insult her again," Diana said sternly.

"I don't care. She should be hanged for her crime."

"GARFIELD! That is enough of that. You would show her some respect."

"I will not. A lot of people's lives have been lost because of her."

"I don't recall her actually helping the demons."

"No, but she brought them here."

"You have no proof of that. So you can keep those allegations to yourself."

Raven stood behind Richard watching and listening to the people around them. She didn't know who any of them are, but they seemed to know her. Raven didn't like the two blond people, Garfield and Terra. They kept sending her glares and making rude comments. Honestly, she didn't know what their problem was. Aside from that she had an inkling that something was coming right at her. Quickly Raven put up shield around her as a blur of red came into her line of sight.

"How could you?" Kori shouted banging on the shield. Both Richard and Victor had to pull her away from Raven.

"Kori calm down. She doesn't know who you are," Richard said.

"I don't care. Roy is dead because of her. I will never forgive her for this," Kori shouted. Streams of tears came down her face. "How could you do this to me? We're supposed to be sisters. I was always nice to you."

"I don't know who you are and I don't have any siblings," Raven said looking at the girl strangely. She had never seen her before as far as she was concerned. All of these people were strange with the exception of a few.

"Kori it's not going to help. Raven has amnesia. She doesn't remember any of us."

"Then I'll make he remember. It's not right that she gets to forget while the rest of us have to remember the horrible tragedy of today."

"It's not how it works. Just leave Raven alone for right now," Victor said.

"Richard, why don't you take Raven back to the castle while the rest of us help out in the town," Bruce said.

"Ok."

Richard led Raven back towards the castle. He felt a lot of the stress leave his shoulders as he walked away from Kori, Garfield, and Terra. They were acting very unreasonable in his opinion. They were too consumed with grief to realize that Raven didn't do anything wrong. It might have been her father that destroyed the kingdom of Gotham, but Raven had no part of it. It was her father that manipulated her to begin with. Maybe they just needed some time for that to sink in. there was no way that Raven was evil he was sure of that.

The walk back to the castle was quiet. Raven made sure to stick close to Richard as possible. She didn't want to get lost along the way. The whole kingdom was in ruins. There were only a few buildings that stood undamaged from the onslaught of demons that had come through. A lot of dead bodies layed sprawled on the ground. It took a lot longer to get to the castle, but they finally made it. Richard led Raven to her room, what was left of it anyways. The room was a complete mess. There was a hole from the hallway to her room. The bed was torn to pieces and all of the furniture was broken.

"Well…it'll look better once we repair all the damage," Richard said.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to stay here?"

"Of course. Garfield, Terra, and Kori are just grieving right now and need someone to take their anger out on. You did nothing wrong."

"I don't want to intrude or anything. I can always go somewhere else."

"And where exactly would that be?"

"I don't know, but I can manage."

"I'm not letting you walk around homeless when I have a castle to provide for you."

"You don't take no for an answer do you?"

"Nope."

Xxxx

Narrator:

Things aren't looking good around the kingdom. A lot of repairs are going to have to be done.


	20. Weird Ending

Ch 20-Weird Ending

Narrator:

Wow that's a lot of drama happening. Nothing seems to be going right. Now there's friction between everyone and Garfield, Terra and Kori.

Xxxx

Richard laid in his room with a big headache. A few days have passed since the battle and they were still doing construction around the kingdom. Ever since the heated argument Garfield and Terra had moved to a different kingdom and Kori went back to her kingdom. They had refused to speak with them since the whole confrontation. Then to top it off he has to get Raven to trust him again.

All of the circumstances had finally hit him. There was no way he was going to stay sane after this. Richard didn't want to see anyone right now. The headache had grew just thinking about it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. Then a knock came to the door. Opening his eyes Richard let out a groan. He really didn't want to be bothered right now. Whoever it was had better have a hood reason for interrupting him. Getting up he opened the door to see Raven. He was actually surprised to see her. She mostly kept to herself and rarely stayed around anyone for too long. She mostly spent time with his mother having tea.

"Hey," Raven said nervously.

"Hey," Richard replied.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. This felt just like the last time but in reverse.

"Umm…would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

They sat on the bed not saying a word. Richard had never felt so awkward in his life. Raven looked around his room to gather her thoughts. She didn't know why it was so hard to ask this. The worst he could do was say no.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

It took Richard a moment to realize what she was asking. This shocked him since she's been avoiding him lately.

"Uh…sure."

They left his room and headed towards the garden. The weather was nice out with the sun shining. There was still an awkward silence between them. They didn't know what to say to each other. Raven didn't know why she wanted him to walk with her. She just felt compelled to ask him.

"So…nice weather we're having," Richard said to make conversation.

"Yeah."

Richard racked his brain for something else to say. He couldn't believe that he had really said that. It was like déjà vu all over again. Why was it so awkward to talk with her? It was just like how they first met. What was wrong with him? There had to be something else they could talk about.

"You've been hanging around my mom a lot. She hasn't been overbearing has she?"

"No. She's been wonderful. Diana reminds me of my mother." A soft smile formed on Raven's lips. Richard was entranced by her smile. He hadn't heard much about her mother only that she had died a long time ago. It must have been hard for Raven being so young to lose her own mother.

"You must miss her."

"I do, but not as much now."

"How are you adjusting to the castle?"

"Ok given that it's still going through with repairs. But at least the hole in my room is fixed."

"That's good. Have you gotten along well with Karen also?"

"Yes. Her daughter has taken a special interest in me for some reason."

"Really."

"I really don't understand it. She always wants me to hold her every time she sees me."

"That only means that she likes you."

Raven turned her head at that. Richard made her feel things that she wasn't used to, but at the same time familiar. It was all too new for her. She tried to help out around the kingdom, so she wouldn't be useless and sitting around the castle all day. It was easier to move around without Garfield, Kori, and Terra around. She felt like she needed to walk on eggshells with them around. Raven felt suffocated with them, which was the reason why she kept to herself and only stayed around Diana. Now it was better not having to look over her shoulders anymore.

They stopped in front of a big oak tree and sat down. A cool breeze blew that wasn't too cold. A few birds flew by and squirrels running around. It very peaceful here. The sounds of the construction was barely heard from this distance.

Xxxx

Narrator:

A lot of changes are happening around the kingdom. Friends have been lost, but that hasn't kept anyone from not doing their part in helping rebuild the kingdom. I thank you guys for returning in hearing my story. Until next time.

A/N: Next installment Mist. I should have it posted sometime next year after I finish up on the other stories I haven't finished yet.


End file.
